To bear LOVE with its boundaries
by Angel Alayah
Summary: Gojyo feels so used when it comes to Sanzo. He loves Sanzo but he doesnt know how Sanzo feels for him. So Gojyo tries to hide his feelings from him but more unexpected things come up lately like more TROUBLE.YAOI. SanzoxGojyo
1. Chapter 1: Uncertainess

**Title: **To bear LOVE with its boundaries

**Author:** Angel Alayah

**Author's Notes:** This is a simple YAOI story of Gojyo and whomsoever…

(I just made this out of boredom in sitting and doing nothing in my house…)

"**To bear LOVE with its boundaries"**

**Chapter 1: Uncertainess...**

It was a long night at that time…

Sitting near the windowsill was a very tanned and a very beautifully naked half-breed. He was smoking a cigarette and at the same time he was thinking of his damn beloved monk 'Sanzo'. His thoughts were clouded by the smoke that was released from his cig. He raised a calm hand and smoothed the red silky strands of hair away from his face; he felt a pang of guilt and anger at himself. He wanted so much to drop the mission and walk away, but someone had needed him and he had to attend to that need.

"Damn it…" he cursed under his breath while throwing his cig away and still he sat there coolly just waiting for the sun to rise for him. Soon when the sun would rise he would intend to leave the room and leave the person who so needed him to be there for him.

Sanzo slept a bit after his lovemaking with Gojyo, but then he woke up as he felt lonely in the bed. His lavender eyes wandering around the room and stopped at the magnificently bold half-breed who seated next to the windowsill. He watched him looked quietly out the window and smoke one of his cigs in a silent stature, but when Gojyo cursed and threw away his cig he had this sudden urge to be beside with his beautiful redhead lover. At first he slowly sat up in bed, then with a calm and swift movement he stood up and walked quietly towards the bothered redhead. Gojyo didn't notice Sanzo who was walking towards him and who seated on his lap. Gojyo noticed Sanzo when his lover slowly bent his body forward, his face near to his, gave a light soft kiss on his sweet succulent lips.

"Mmm… what's bothering you Erogappa?" Sanzo asked as he leaned back from the kiss. Gojyo gave his attention to the blond monk who has straddled on his lap; Gojyo gave him an exquisite smile and hid his bothered frustration from him.

"Nothing… Just thinking about something…" he said but his fiery red eyes were dilating and Sanzo could tell that he was lying.

"Yamero… why can't you be honest with me for once?" Sanzo asked with an angry emotion expressed by his features. Sanzo grabbed hold of Gojyo's hair and tugged it hard. Gojyo almost winced from the pain but just smirked at it, making Sanzo irritated by him even more.

"Hmm… I don't want to be honest with you… Isn't that not important to want to know what the other is feeling or thinking?" Gojyo questioned him and just made everything worse for himself with Sanzo.

"Gojyo… don't make me say this again…" Sanzo said forcefully, he tugged Gojyo's hair hard that it made him bend his neck backwards. His violent actions didn't affect Gojyo one bit it just made him want to keep silent and ignore his blond lover.

"Gojyo!" Sanzo released his lover's hair and tugged him closer to him in an embrace. Silently he combed Gojyo's long red smooth hair with his hand; the other was brushing his lover's back up and down. Sanzo kissed his forehead and sighed. Whenever Sanzo sighed Gojyo would just give in and tell him his problems, but he didn't, he was afraid to. So the whole time he was silent and unreasoning.

"You baka… why do you have to make me angry all the time?" Sanzo said through gritted teeth, his hold on Gojyo was released and he stood away from him. His was angry at Gojyo and he was angry at his desire for him. He stood there his hands clenched and his face hidden in the darkness.

"I don't want to make you angry Sanzo…" he said softly but Sanzo could still hear what he had said.

"So now he speaks…" Sanzo turned to look at him, his eyes piercing the red fiery ones.

"I'm sorry…" Gojyo apologized properly and stood up. Sanzo thought that he was going to carry him back to bed or give him a big hug, but Gojyo walked passed him; he walked straight to the door his hand clasped around the door knob.

"Gojyo…You asshole…" Sanzo called him and cursed him, but that didn't affect him at all. Gojyo twisted the knob a bit and stopped when he felt Sanzo punch him on the back.

"Goodnight Sanzo…" he said quite calmly and then he twisted the knob, and then left the room.


	2. Chapter 2: The Angry Monk

"**To bear LOVEwith its boundaries"**

**Chapter 2: The Angry Monk**

The morning sun began to rise. Everyone woke up from their nights sleep except the two lovers whom have been busy through it.

"Ch… That baka!" Sanzo cursed as he fixed his clothes on himself, it seemed that he was more grumpy than the usual because of last night. When the monk was done, he turned to the door and left the room. As he took the stairs down he heard Goku's complaints like the usual way every morning.

"Neh… Hakkai… I'm Huunnggrryyy!" he whined aloud and started to beg Hakkai with his puppy eyes style.

"Urusei! Bakasaru!" Sanzo said as he surprisingly hit Goku hard on the head with his paper fan.

"Ite… Sanzo… I'm hungry!" he starts to circle around Sanzo, begging him to feed him or he'll die of starvation.

Sanzo didn't pay attention to Goku he just stared at the redhead who was just sitting down and drinking a glass of beer. Gojyo didn't look at Sanzo; he just didn't want anything that has something to do with Sanzo in it. Slowly he took out a cig, placed it in his mouth and lit it. Gojyo just puffed smoke out while drinking his beer; he didn't care if Sanzo was even staring at him or even angry at him.

"Goku… stop messing around… I'll take ya' to the market…" Gojyo started to stand up. Before Goku could reply to him, Gojyo pulled his collar and dragged him out of the place immediately.

"Ano… that's weird… Gojyo never volunteers to get Goku something in the market… I wonder what had ever happened to him…" Hakkai shrugged his shoulders and sat down to drink his tea. Sanzo stared at the doorway where Gojyo had left with Goku.

"Ch… Baka…" he cursed under his breath and sat down beside Hakkai. He took the newspaper and started to read while Hakkai was busy drinking his tea.

"Neh… Gojyo? What's wrong?" Goku asked with a concerned look.

"It's nothing…" he said as he waved his hand at the question.

"Neh… Gojyo, have you been sleeping badly lately?" Goku asked without looking at him, his voice a little softer. Gojyo's eyes widened in shock as Goku asked that question.

"What makes you ask such a question?" Gojyo said without expressing his shocking feelings to the little demon.

"Well… lately… you've been quite restless… and sometimes… when I go to the comfort room at night… I see you going to Sanzo's room…" Goku bent his head innocently, telling Gojyo that his discovery wasn't done on purpose. Gojyo nodded his head silently. Goku stopped talking, so they went around buying some things. They went through market to market buying cig, lighter and food for the little behaved demon. Gojyo only spoke to Goku whenever he asked about what he wanted to eat. So the whole time they had less talk and more buying.

"Ch… what's taking them so long?" Sanzo complained as he placed down his newspaper.

"Yeah… it's been over an hour since they left…" Hakkai said as he took one last sip of his already cold tea.

"I think we should go get them…" Sanzo said as he stood up.

"No… they must be fine by themselves… just give them another ten minutes… and were back on the road…" Hakkai smiled lightly at the sulked face of Sanzo.

"I guess your right… ten minutes then back to the road…" Sanzo sat back down and started to light a cig. As he lit the cig, Sanzo thought to himself _I wonder what has taken them so long? Their just buying stupid food for that bakasaru! Hmm…I guess Gojyo's not going to give in…maybe I should do something about this…_ Sanzo smiled to himself as he thought about so many things and somany plans to get Gojyo back with him.

"Goku… I think we should take a break…" Gojyo sat down on a long bench and Goku obeyed him by sitting next to him.

"Gojyo… are you angry at me?" Goku looked at him with an awfully worried look on his face. Gojyo smiled at him and messed up his hair with his hand.

"Of course not! You're just a curious bakasaru!" he said sarcastically.

"Eh? Bakasaru! You're an Erogappa!" Goku stood up and frantically pointed an accusing finger at him. His actions made Gojyo laugh aloud. Suddenly a smile started to curl up on the mouth of Goku.

"Hmm… I like it whenever you're joking around…" Goku looked at him with gladness.

"Thank you…" Gojyo said softly and stood up to walk back to the inn with Goku.

Sanzo watched the doorway with his bored lavender eyes. When he saw the fiery red eyes that looked back at him, he just turned away and muttered another curse.

"Ah… so I see that you're both back…" Hakkai approached the two young men.

"Neh! Hakkai! Can we go now?" Goku asked cheerfully.

"Yeah… cuz' the monk over there seems to be sulking…" Gojyo looked at Sanzo who simply ignored his remark.

"Okay… we can go now…" Hakkai said with a smile. Goku gleefully ran outside with Hakkai, leaving the two men.

"Well… c'mon now… you wanted to leave right?" Gojyo gestured to Sanzo.

"Ch… Urusei! I don't need you telling me to do anything…" Sanzo walked past Gojyo giving him a little shove on the shoulder.

Gojyo didn't do anything when Sanzo left; he just bent his head down and covered his face with his hair dangling around his face.

"Yep… you never need to be told…" Gojyo said in a whisper. Then he turned and left the place. Riding the car that goes to the west.


	3. Chapter 3: Sanzo's plan unveiled in camp

"**To bear LOVE with its boundaries"**

**Chapter 3: Sanzo's plan unveiled in Camp**

It was a long trip and a very unnerving one indeed. Sanzo was as usually angry at Goku's whining and irritated at the arguments Goku would create with Gojyo. But mostly he has been angry at Gojyo…

"Urusei! Bakasarus!" Sanzo yelled at the two noisy morons at the back.

"Neh! It's that cockroach's fault! Not mine!" Goku shouted aloud and pointed an accusing finger at Gojyo who has seated upright by his damn comment about him being an icky cock roach.

"If it weren't for your nasty remark I would never have been so damn pissed! I'd rather like to be called a lady bug or so! Not that puny roach!" Gojyo snorted at him.

"Lady Bug! What the heck! What does that got to do with this fight!" Goku asked.

"Well… I like Lady Bugs…and their tiny and cute… even their color is red…" Gojyo said softly and leaned back in his seat.

"Hmp! Whatever!" the little demon leaned back on his seat and folded his arms.

The whole trip was boring, it was silent and irritating. Sanzo couldn't help but snort every one hour or so. Goku fell asleep, Hakkai was driving like a possessed person and Gojyo bored his eyes on the dusty road. When the sun set, they went into a forest where there is some wood and water to provide them. They set four sleeping bags on the ground, Hakkai laid the sleeping Goku in one of it and then he snuck into his without saying a word. Sanzo stood there facing the redhead demon; he couldn't help but glare at him. Gojyo didn't mind Sanzo at all so he faced him andkept up with his games. After 30 minutes or so, Sanzo snorted at last and turned to his sleeping bag. Gojyo was surprised that Sanzo gave up that easily, so his lips curled up into a smile. Sanzo fell asleep immediately when hesnuggled in his sleeping bag, same as to Gojyo.

It was in the middle of the night when Gojyo woke up. His bladder was full and nature was calling him.

"Damn… I gotta pee…" Gojyo stood up fast, making the slightest noise. He entered within the forest going as far away off camp. He didn't want to bother anyone with the smell of his urine. Gojyo was way off camp; slowly he unzipped his pants and took a satisfying piss. When Gojyo was done, he quickly zipped his pants and straightened himself. When he turned around to go back to camp, he saw glittering lavender eyes that were close to his red blooded ones.

"Sanzo?" Gojyo whispered. But then he started to back away.

"Gojyo…" Sanzo smiled lazily and walked towards him. He cornered Gojyo up against a tree. Gojyo couldn't stand it but his breathing grew fast.

"What the hell?" he said with a not so enthusiastic tone.

"Gojyo… This time… I want you… and you can't escape me…" Sanzo grabbed both Gojyo's hands with his one hand and raised it above his redhead.

"Sanzo, stop this now… I don't want to do this…" Gojyo said with a clear and straight tone. Sanzo was dead serious and Gojyo couldn't help but start to tremble.

"I love it when you are afraid of me… It really gets me excited when your sexy body is shaking under mine…" the blond monk was seducing Gojyo. But Gojyo still protested.

"Shh… this will all be done when I fuck you…" Sanzo hushed Gojyo and leaned his face a bit closer to his lover. Gojyo's head was pressed at the tree and he couldn't escape Sanzo's kiss. Sanzo' lips brushed against Gojyo's lightly at first, and then he kissed him deeply. He forced his tongue inside Gojyo's mouth, when Gojyo gave away; he tasted the sweetness of Gojyo. Sanzo's tongue playing against his, Gojyo moaned in his mouth. He squirmed a little bit, trying to escape from his handsome blond lover but failed in the end.

"Sanzo!" he shouted in his kiss, Gojyo tried to stop him but he didn't want to wake up the others and unveil their deep dark secret. Sanzo let go of his lips and looked straight into the red fiery eyes.

"Gojyo… stop protesting I know you want it…" Sanzo was breathless from the kiss. Gojyo had no choice but to obey him.

"Let go of my hands and… I'll do as you want…" Gojyo said softly, his head bent and his eyes looking down on the ground. Gojyo gave up because he had to do the will of serving Sanzo and that meant serving him in bed.

"See… now that wasn't hard…" the blond monk smirked at the handsome man before him, a man who is willing to give up everything for his friends especially for the mission. That was what Sanzo liked about Gojyo; he never gave up unless it was for his friends, especially giving up his body as a great use for Sanzo.

With his head bent and his eyes focused on the ground. Gojyo slowly took of his clothes one by one, making the monk fully aroused as he was doing his very slow and sexy actions. Sanzo's breathing could be heard, his breath making misty clouds form as he released his breath hastily. Gojyo was naked, all of him was revealed under the moonlight, Sanzo's eyes grazed his body feeding his hungry lust.

"Hmm… you're a bit thin…" Sanzo commented as he stepped forward, his hands landed on Gojyo's shoulders.

"Okay… Do it now… before they wake up…" Gojyo said worriedly. Sanzo smiled and place an index finger under his chin to lift his head up to face him.

"Why the fuck should I care? They're nothing to worry about… their just simple morons following me around…" he said harshly and kissed Gojyo hard. Gojyo could feel the urgency of the kiss, even the burning lust that is coming from Sanzo.

"Am I one of you're morons too?" Gojyo asked suddenly as he was released by the kiss. Sanzo hesitated at first, he gave a smile and slowly his hands started to move around Gojyo's body.

"Hmm… You? A moron? I think not… you're much more special than that…" he started to kiss his lover's tanned skin neck, making Gojyo moan at the sensations that were seeping through him. Sanzo lay Gojyo down carefully, slowly and swiftly he too took off his clothes.

"Sanzo…" Gojyo watched him through agonized eyes, he liked Sanzo but he just can't love him. Loving him would just create more problems for his hurt and lost heart.

"Gojyo… you're so special all by yourself… I just can't stand watching you protect us with your sexy defense in the fight… somehow there must be a trick up your sleeve where all the humane and inane actions and desires are stored up…" Sanzo kissed Gojyo gently, his hands roamed at his upper body. Sanzo traced the lines of his chest then down to where Gojyo's desires were located.

"Sanzo… uhn… yes… no…" Gojyo moaned, his lover touched him slowly. His fingers pressed tightly pressed around his cock, massaging the skin softly.

"Gojyo… you are not a moron…" Sanzo said closely to his ear. Gojyo's cock grew in his hands, his manly hood fully firm and erect. With a swift pull, Sanzo started masturbating him. Pushing and pulling the cock, making endless rounds of pleasure.

"Stop… it's enough already…" Gojyo was breathing hard; he couldn't stand the endless orgasms he was having.

"Listen carefully Gojyo… No one has ever served me like this before… for now on… you are not one of my moronic followers but my slave… my _sex slave_" Sanzo repeated firmly but still he didn't stop masturbating Gojyo.

"Yes… I am… now stop… this is too much…" Gojyo was squirming in Sanzo's grasp. Sanzo smiled seductively but still he continued to pull his cock. Sanzo's hands were making so much magic, Gojyo's breathing started to shorten as he was on the peak of exploding.

"Aah... Uh... Sanzo... s... stop..."Gojyo begged but Sanzo just smiled at him and continued his pleasure of him. Sanzo slowly pulled and pushed his cock, making Gojyo suffer miserably with the actions he was making out of him. Gojyo screamed his orgasm; he exploded on Sanzo's hands. His semen flowing down Sanzo's hands. Sanzo raised one of his hands that were covered with Gojyo's semen, Sanzo's tongue flicked over his hand, tasting the great sweetness of Gojyo's manly secretion.

"Mmm... you taste good..." Sanzo bent down putting the whole cock of Gojyo inside his mouth. Sanzo's tongue teasingly licked the sides of Gojyo's cock and the result came out from Gojyo's moans. Gojyo placed both his hands on Sanzo's head; he grasped the hair lightly and moaned. Sanzo licked the head of his cock, and then slowly he sucked it. Gojyo moaned aloud and it made Sanzo suck harder. Again Gojyo exploded in Sanzo's mouth. Sanzo grinned at his release and swallowed his semen pleasuringly. Sanzo wiped his lips with his hand and smiled in Gojyo's face.

"Gojyo… Love me…" he said softly into his ear for the last time. Slowly he pulled apart Gojyo's legs and thrusted himself deeply inside of his lover.

"Aah…" Gojyo bit his lip; the entering hurt a bit but made him adjust to the size of Sanzo's cock that was really buried deep inside him.

"Yeess…" Sanzo closed his eyes and breathed normally, he started to move inside of Gojyo. His cock going in and out, making Gojyo feel more pleasure as Sanzo thrusted himself into him. With the slow and deep thrusts that Sanzo was giving him, Gojyo wanted him more.

"Sanzo… faster…" Gojyo's hands gripped the back of Sanzo; he roamed his hands around the smooth white skin.

"Of course…" Sanzo grinned, then suddenly he thrusted faster, making Gojyo's body move painfully and roughly on the ground. Sanzo's hard thrust set a very hard impact on Gojyo and it made him move with his lover on the floor. Gojyo's head was bent as his body curled up almost up against the tree. Sanzo didn't stop thrusting into him.

"Huff… almost there…" Sanzo muttered, he continued thrusting into Gojyo. Sanzo fucked the hell out of Gojyo until he had no strength left to do it.

Gojyo was already screaming his pleasure out and then Sanzo followed after him. They were both like wild animals trying to fulfill their lust for each other. With one last deep thrust Sanzo gave away, he collapsed on top of Gojyo and fell asleep. Gojyo placed both his arms around him and soon went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Goku's Friend

"**To bear LOVE with its boundaries"**

**Chapter 4: Goku's friend**

It felt like a whole eternity that night, but now they were on the road. They were on they're way to the west just like the usual way. Gojyo felt so tired and sleepy because of the sexual deed that Sanzo had given him. Sanzo looked magnificently well and indeed wasn't tired of what he had done to Gojyo the previous night. The whole time Sanzo was smiling to himself as if he had won himself a prized trophy. Hakkai really didn't feel conspicuous at all, with Sanzo's bright behavior and Gojyo's exhaustion; it really didn't bother him at all. He just drove like nothing happened. But Goku… He felt a little worried about Gojyo… since the time he woke up early in the morning and saw Gojyo sprawling in his sleeping bag…

_(That morning...)_

_Goku sat up in his sleeping bag, stretching his arms. _

"_Good morning!" Goku said aloud with a smile on his face. Obviously everyone was asleep. So no one bothered to reply to him._

"_Uhn… Sanzo..." Gojyo said in his sleep._

"_Huh?" Goku looked at Gojyo. He was surprised that Gojyo was dreaming of Sanzo. Gojyo was sweating hard and he was squirming a lot in his sleeping bag._

"_S-stop! No... I don't want this..." Gojyo was struggling inside his sleeping bag. His head was twisting sidewards as the dream came through to him. _

"_Gojyo… wake up…" Goku said worriedly as he crawled towards Gojyo._

"_Yes… I am…your slave…" Gojyo said in a whisper, his body started to shake and his voice was trembling._

"_Gojyo! Wake up!" Goku couldn't stand it, he tried to shake his friend awake but Gojyo was deep in his dream._

"_Sanzo! It hurts! Stop it! Stop touching me!" Gojyo was sprawling in his sleeping bag, his arms brushing Goku's away._

"_Gojyo…" Goku's eyes widened in shock, his friend was suffering and he didn't know what to do. _

(Back to the car where everyone seems a bit awkward…)

"Neh… Gojyo…" Goku called to him worriedly. Gojyo looked at him weakly; under his eyes were dark rings of a night's misery of no proper sleep at all.

"No thanks Goku… I'm not in the mood to fight…" Gojyo waved a hand at him and tried to sit in a relaxing position.

"Oh… Ok…" Goku said silently and sat back in his seat.

"Are you hungry Goku?" Hakkai asked from the front seat.

"Nope… I don't feel hungry…" Goku said softly. Sanzo snickered at what Goku said.

"Heh… You're not hungry? That's a start…" Sanzo said to himself but letting Goku hear it also. Gojyo wasn't surprise at all; he didn't care because he was so tired.

"Well… just a few more miles to go and were going to see a town soon!" Hakkai tried to cheer Goku up but it didn't work so he just smiled at the poor boy.

In the remaining few miles… Gojyo fell asleep and Hakkai hummed all the while, driving Gojyo to sleep more until they arrive into a town. Goku was silent the whole time and Sanzo just bore his eyes on the dusty road, thinking about the things he was going to do to Gojyo the next time he was going to be alone with him.

Finally they arrived to a town. The whole group went to an inn asking for some rooms that are available.

"Well… there's only two rooms left… but here… take the keys" the innkeeper handed the keys to Hakkai. When Hakkai grabbed the keys, he turned and faced the group.

"Well… there's two rooms left…" Hakkai said as he handed the other key to Sanzo.

"Hmm… just two?" Sanzo raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well… yeah… I guess me and Gojyo are going to sleep together while you and Goku sleep together also…" Hakkai smiled at Sanzo.

"Yay! Sanzo were room mates!" Goku cheered aloud.

"Good for you Goku…" Gojyo said weakly and gave the boy a warm smile. Gojyo grabbed the key from Hakkai and started to walk up the stairs.

"Where are you going Gojyo?" Hakkai asked as he stared at the slump figure of Gojyo.

"I'm going to bed… I have been feeling tired lately…" Gojyo said softly and silently went up the stairs.

"Well… I'm going to eat now!" Goku cheerfully skipped into the diner and sat down waiting for them in the table.

"Well… I'll just bring Gojyo some food when I'm done" Hakkai walked towards the table and sat next to Goku.

"Damn it…" Sanzo cursed under his breath and looked at his other two companions.

"Well, are you going to join us?" Hakkai asked with a frown on his face.

"No… I'll be back, I have to go upstairs for a moment and check out the room…" Sanzo didn't wait for them to answer, he just went upstairs like he said but he didn't go to his room. Instead he went into the room where Gojyo was resting. Sanzo's lips curled up into a smile as he saw his Gojyo sitting up in bed smoking a cig.

"You're not supposed to smoke you know… Hakkai doesn't like it when the room reeks of that smell…" Sanzo started to walk towards Gojyo's bed.

"Hmm… I forgot…" Gojyo put his cig out and throws it away.

"Have you been waiting for me?" Sanzo asked softly as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Gojyo lightly smiled at him and looked away.

"You're very disappointing Gojyo… but this time… I won't let you away…" Sanzo placed his hand on Gojyo's lap, his fingers lightly brushing the side of his thigh.

Downstairs… where Hakkai and Goku ate dinner. Goku stopped eating and looked at Hakkai worriedly.

"I think I should check up on Gojyo and Sanzo…" Goku said as he stood up from his chair.

"Sure… while you're at it… bring this to Gojyo… he might be a bit hungry…" Hakkai slowly passed him a plate of food. Goku grabbed it willingly and walked upstairs. He stopped in front of the room of Gojyo and Hakkai. He heard some voices and surely one of it was muffled.

"Gojyo are you alright in there?" Goku called out as he knocked on the door.

"Shit!" Sanzo cursed as he zipped up his pants and started to the window. He opened it and escaped through there, leaving the exhausted kappa in his bed sprawled out and naked.

"I'm coming in…" Goku gently opened the door and the whole room was dark so he couldn't see anything very well. Goku placed the plate of food next to the table beside him near the doorway. He turned the light switch on and what he saw made him tense.

"Gojyo!" he said in shock. His friend was breathing hard and sweating naked in bed.

"Goku…" Gojyo called out to him. Goku started to walk towards his bed.

"It's alright I'm here…" he said gently as he sat beside him on the edge of the bed. Goku's eyes wondered around Gojyo's body. He could see all the pain in Gojyo's face, his body was severely bruised and his neck had bared bites all over. Goku laid a gentle hand on Gojyo's forehead. When Gojyo flinched a little, it made Goku feel a little sad that his friend was hurting.

"Goku… I… I'm alright…" Gojyo said weakly, but Goku just smiled and pulled him into his arms. He held Gojyo silently and comforted him by brushing a hand on his back.

"Sshh… it's alright… I didn't see anything and I promise I won't tell Hakkai…" Goku loosened his hold on him and smiled in Gojyo's face.

"Goku… Thank you…" he smiled back at him and slowly he relaxed.

"But… you must eat! Cuz' Hakkai might get suspicious about your weight!" Goku smiled and cheerfully got up to get his plate. Gojyo sat up in bed and accepted the plate of food that Goku had given him.

"So… what exactly happened?" Goku asked curiously his eyes not focused on Gojyo but to something else. Gojyo trailed his eyes and looked at the object he was staring at. Goku was staring at the gun (Shourejyo) that was on the table next to Gojyo's bed.

"Nothing happened…" Gojyo said softly focusing on his food. Goku faced him and smiled again; slowly Goku stood up and walked to the doorway.

"Well… I better go… Hakkai's waiting for me and the food is going to get cold downstairs…" Goku slyly smiled at Gojyo and left him by closing the door gently.

"Hmm… that baka…" Gojyo sighed and smiled to himself. For a friend like Goku... Gojyo could trust him...


	5. Chapter 5: Sanzo's side & Hakkai's kiss

"**To bear LOVE with its boundaries"**

**Chapter 5: Sanzo's side…and Hakkai's kiss**

Sanzo touched Gojyo's face lightly as he was being sucked completely by his lover's wonderfully skilled mouth. Sanzo was sitting up with his legs spread apart and Gojyo was the one sucking his cock.

"Uhnn… G-Gojyo… uh…" Sanzo moaned, he grasped Gojyo's hair. He tugged at it hard and it made Gojyo groan in pain as he continued to suck his lover's cock. Gojyo's groans were muffled and Sanzo's moans were hoarse with pleasure.

"Mmphh…" Gojyo made muffled noises, he tried to release the hold of Sanzo but the grip was tight.

"No don't stop…" Sanzo hissed as Gojyo's mouth retreated from his almost satisfied and erected penis. Gojyo sat back and watched Sanzo groan in disappointment.

"Heh… I guess were all done…" Gojyo smirked at Sanzo who started to crawl towards Gojyo. Sanzo wanted to kiss that beautiful mouth of that half-demon, surely kissing him was what he was going to do.

"Sanzo…" Gojyo whispered his handsome blond lover's name as he was being laid back on the bed. Sanzo roughly pinned Gojyo under his body; he kissed him hard, thrusting his tongue around the sweetest and warmest mouth of Gojyo.

"Sanz…mmp…" Gojyo was muffling again, his mouth hurt; Sanzo was too forceful on him and he wasn't able to breathe. When Sanzo retreated from him, Gojyo gasped for air.

Suddenly a knock came from the door. Goku's voice could be heard through it.

"Gojyo are you alright in there?" Goku called out. Sanzo stood up as fast as he could and he started to dress up.

"Shit!" he cursed as he zipped his pants, before he was done he looked at Gojyo who laid there in the bed wet and panting. Sanzo started to the window and then with one last glance at Gojyo, he gave the redhead a reassuring smile. Sanzo stood next to the window outside, he saw Goku enter the room in darkness.

"Damn kid…" Sanzo begrudgingly started to enter his room by using the window. He opened it slowly and quietly, same goes to how he entered the room.

Sanzo sat down and took the newspaper that was set at the table, right in front of him. He read some pages for a few minutes, and then a knock came from the door.

"Sanzo are you in there?" Goku said as he opened the door.

"Do not enter without my consent you idiot!" Sanzo angrily placed down his newspaper and looked at the boy whom he found annoying.

"Sorry…" Goku smiled at him apologetically.

"Che… what do you want?" Sanzo looked at the boy with bored eyes. Goku who was smiling walked inside the room and sat at one of the beds.

"I'm your roommate silly! Why do you think I came in here?" Goku gestured to Sanzo the obviousness of the room sharing.

"Whatever…" Sanzo murmured as he took out a cig, he placed it in his mouth and started to light it.

"Oh, yeah… You left you're gun at Gojyo and Hakkai's room… I think you should get it before Hakkai comes up to his room…" Goku said as he had eye contact with the monk. Sanzo snorted at the boy, he stood up and started to walk over to the door.

"Remember your just going over there to pick up the gun…" Goku repeated at Sanzo's back, which faced to him.

"Yeah… I know…" that was the last thing Sanzo said before he went out and slammed the door at his back. Goku smiled at the door and laid down on the bed to rest.

Sanzo knocked on the door two times before entering. Gojyo looked at Sanzo who came in the room quietly.

"Oh… so you're back?" Gojyo raised an eyebrow at him. Sanzo walked towards him slowly.

"Well, yeah… I forgot my gun…" Sanzo went near to the side table and picked up his gun. He looked at Gojyo with a smirk and turned his back on him.

"Goku knows about us…" Gojyo said silently. Sanzo tilted his head a little and turned slightly to Gojyo, looking at him if he was serious.

"Heh… like that idiot could break us up… he's just a kid" Sanzo faced back again, walking towards the doorway. Gojyo lay there calmly, talking to his blond lover ineffectively.

"Yeah, that's right… he is a kid… and we are setting a bad example for the little guy…" his red eyes surveyed the broad back of the blond monk. Sanzo stopped moving and looked at his lover in the eye.

"So? Why should I care? I'm not his parent" he said coldly and started to walk towards Gojyo's bed. Gojyo didn't say anything until Sanzo grabbed his chin and was about to give him a rough kiss.

"What about Hakkai? If he finds out… what will happen?" Gojyo asked curiously raising an eyebrow at the monk.

"Why should I care? Besides… if Goku would tell him… he will get a good beating for his treacherous act…" Sanzo's hand slipped to the neck of Gojyo, his grip tightening by the second. Gojyo couldn't breathe well.

"Yes… I won't tell him… I promise…" Gojyo grabbed Sanzo's hand and tried to let it go off his neck. Sanzo smiled seductively, he pulled Gojyo hard, kissing him. His tongue wildly entwined with his own lover. He could taste the moisture, the texture of Gojyo. Yes, it was sweet and succulent. Sanzo could never get enough of his kisses. They were just too seducing or tempting.

"Good…" Sanzo stepped back from Gojyo and hurriedly exited the room. When Sanzo made it back to his room he saw Goku lay on his bed quietly.

"So… what took you so long?" Goku asked suddenly, not looking at Sanzo but at the ceiling.

"Che… why should you care?" Sanzo snorted at him. Slowly Goku sat up and looked at Sanzo with a worried expression.

"Neh… Sanzo…" Goku called to him. Sanzo waved a hand at him, to dismiss the silly boy who doesn't mind his own business.

"Stop bothering me… I don't need you to worry about Gojyo and me…" Sanzo said coldly. The blond man, who seemed so cold and hard, really had something to protect about and that was his relationship with Gojyo. Sanzo went to the bathroom.

"Sanzo!" Goku shouted his name, but the monk slammed the door at him.

"Che… what a bother… no one can stop me… even if it's those idiots…" Sanzo slipped a hand in his pocket and got a cig. He placed it in his mouth and lit it. He smoked silently and calmly. He was thinking about Gojyo, that damn man has been on his mind since the day he declared Gojyo as his sex toy. Sanzo scratched his head and tried to turn his ideas of Gojyo away.

Later… Hakkai came up to his room. As he stepped inside the room he saw Gojyo sleeping soundly in his bed.

"Hmm… Gojyo's sleeping… I should walk silently in the room…" Hakkai whispered to himself. He started to walk to the bathroom but then Gojyo caught his attention.

"Hakkai…" Gojyo mumbled in his sleep, he moved to his other side of the bed, facing Hakkai's own. Hakkai walked towards Gojyo's bed silently, Gojyo's blanket fell on the floor. Hakkai picked up the blanket and covered it with the sleeping redhead. Hakkai smiled gently, feeling like a brother to him and a best friend too.

"Gojyo… goodnight…" he whispered to his friend. Hakkai placed a hand to Gojyo's cheek and caressed it lightly. It was smooth and tanned; Hakkai spread his fingers slowly, trying to feel Gojyo under him and in his skin. Hakkai smiled tenderly as he learned how lovely Gojyo's skin was. Suddenly Gojyo grabbed his hand lightly, Hakkai was almost taken aback from his action but Gojyo was still in his dreams.

"Hakkai…" Gojyo called out to him once again. Hakkai slowly bent down, his face near Gojyo's. Slowly and gently Hakkai's lips grazed on Gojyo's cheek, like a touch of a feather on a skin.

"Hakkai..." Gojyo turned his head slightly and made contact with Hakkai's lips.

"Ah… Gojyo…" Hakkai backed his face a bit looking into his friend's wonderful sleeping face, he wanted to turn back but he couldn't, his friend was offering him a kiss. A kiss that Hakkai would remember for the rest of his life, he was about to step back but Gojyo still held his hand.

"Gojyo…" Hakkai didn't resist any longer it was so fulfilling and a dream come true for him. Hakkai bent again and slowly kissed Gojyo. Hakkai could taste the sweetness of his friend even the warmth of his mouth. Hakkai was exasperated, he wanted more but it wasn't right to do things further when his friend has not given him real permission to do it. Gojyo let go of his hand and changed his bed position again. Hakkai stood straight and then he sat on his bed. He stared at his beautiful friend feeling guilty but tempted. Yes, Hakkai had felt something for this man. Since the day his life was saved by him, Hakkai loved Gojyo dearly. He loved him so much he became best friends with that man. He wanted more than friendship from Gojyo, but it wasn't right since Gojyo is a ladies man and a playboy. Hakkai suffered a lot by punishing himself, his punishment was to give Gojyo the things he wanted even the things that would hurt himself and Hakkai too.

"Gojyo… sleep well… my love…" Hakkai said silently and watched his friend lovingly.


	6. Chapter 6: Addicted to Gojyo

"**To bear LOVE with its boundaries"**

**Chapter 6: Addicted to Gojyo**

The group woke up early as usual. Sanzo was silent and Goku was cheery, while Gojyo just got along with them and Hakkai calmly drove the group to the west as usual. While they were on their way they had to fight off some of the demons that were after the sutra that Sanzo carried. They continued to drive on to the west like nothing had happened.

"Aah! Ain't it refreshing whenever you have a fight?" Goku smiled at Gojyo who was staring boringly on the sandy road.

"Yeah… it is…" Gojyo nodded his head a little for confirmation and sighed as he felt restless again. Goku stared at Gojyo for some time but then sat back and minded his own business.

"Che… it's so boring…" Sanzo muttered as he tried to make himself comfortable in his chair. Hakkai smiled at the frustrated monk as he drove by the wheel.

"Ah… you're bored because Gojyo and Goku are behaving like gentlemen…" Hakkai laughed a little bit and Sanzo snickered at his friend's known knowledge of the cause.

"Uresei… I don't want to be bothered and I'm glad that they are behaving like gentlemen…" Sanzo said harshly and looked at Gojyo through the side mirror. Gojyo tried to get his eyes to wonder somewhere but then it settled with Sanzo's lavender ones. Gojyo could see how much the man needed him; Sanzo almost smirked when Gojyo shook his head a bit. Hakkai saw Gojyo shaking his head and also Sanzo's smirk. Gojyo yawned and tried to settle in a comfortable position.

"Hmm… Gojyo… I'm starting to notice that you seem so… tired?" Hakkai suddenly asked. Gojyo sat erected in his seat; he didn't know what to say. But then Goku answered for him.

"Neh, Hakkai… He's like that because I wrestled with him last night as I checked up on him…" Goku smiled adoringly at the brunette who drove calmly on the road.

"Ah? Really? Who won?" Hakkai asked joyfully.

"I won of course! That's why he's so damned tired!" Goku posed as a big man and smiled at Gojyo who sighed.

"Eh? I would've beaten the monkey if he hadn't spit on me!" Gojyo complained.

"Wha! I didn't spit on you!" Goku started to get angry at Gojyo.

"Ah? Then why do I stink of your smell then? Ha?" Gojyo waved a hand at Goku.

Suddenly both men started to fight; Gojyo and Goku were at last fighting each other. Sanzo started to get irritated and Hakkai laughed at them.

"Uresei!" Sanzo yelled at the both of themand shot out a few bullets from his gun. Everyone was silent, at last and the group was back to life.

It was another surprise that they arrived at a nearby town earlier than expected. Goku was dazzling as he set foot on the ground.

"Neh? Sanzo! Sanzo!" Goku started to circle around Sanzo like an annoying popping weasel. Sanzo stood there his veins popping out, again he was irritated.

"Uresei! Bakasaru!" Sanzo hit Goku with his paper fan as hard as he could and left the boy to groan in pain alone.

"Ite… Sanzo! I'm hungry!" Goku whined and grabbed the hand of Sanzo. Sanzo stared boringly at the playful begging act of the boy. Goku tried to beg as a dog, a cat and many kinds of begging styles that would make you feel really sorry for the boy.

"Uresei!" Sanzo hit him again with his paper fan; he didn't give a shit towards his begging.

"Ite… meanie!" Goku rubbed at his aching head and just followed the group as they walked into a hotel.

Hakkai again dealt with the rooms and the others waited for him. Sanzo eyed the owner at the counter and then turned his gaze at Gojyo who was staring at Hakkai. Gojyo's eyes got caught with Sanzo's, the whole time they stared at each other, while Goku stared at the both of them. Hakkai suddenly appeared.

"Ha? What's happening here? Everyone's having a staring contest?" Hakkai asked puzzlingly. Gojyo smiled at his best friend and Sanzo looked away with a grunt. Goku grabbed at Hakkai and looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Neh! Hakkai! What about the rooms?" Goku asked excitedly.

Hakkai smiled delightedly at Goku then to the two men who were standing behind the little boy.

"Well… bad news is… we don't get to share rooms anymore!" Hakkai gave Goku a sad face. Gojyo coughed a little bit and Sanzo almost let out a little laugh, Goku was dead silent but still holding Hakkai.

"But the good news is… we get to have each of our own room and we get to have our own privacy!" Hakkai said cheerfully, and then he distributed the keys to each of his friends.

"Ah… ok…" Goku said silently as he got his key.

"What's the matter Goku?" Hakkai asked worriedly.

"Nothing…" Goku looked at Hakkai and smiled at him.

"Well… we better eat lunch! I know that were all hungry!" Hakkai grabbed Goku's hand and walked him to the diner. Goku skipped along with Hakkai cheerfully. Sanzo and Gojyo faced each other, Gojyo was in silence. Sanzo smiled at him and walked closer to him.

"Hmm… tonight I think will be great…" Sanzo whispered into Gojyo's ear.

"Ha… what if I'm asleep?" Gojyo asked with a snort.

"Well… I don't give a damn… asleep or not… I'm still fucking you tonight…" Sanzo smiled seductively at the attractive redhead. After their conversation, Sanzo walked into the diner leaving Gojyo alone near the counter. Gojyo thought for a moment then he had an idea. He walked into the diner silently, and then when he reached the table he made an announcement.

"I'm going out for a moment… I just have to check up on something around town lately…" Gojyo smiled at them. Goku was busy stuffing his face and Sanzo wasn't listening at all. Hakkai gave him his attention and smiled at the man.

"Where are you going?" Hakkai asked with a smile ensuring that his friend that they were listening.

"I'm going to hunt for some young beautiful women around town for awhile…" Gojyo smiled playfully at them. Sanzo almost choked as he drank his water, Hakkai smiled and nodded his head in understanding, and Goku waved his fork in the air and cheered for him.

"Again? Well, good luck!" Goku cheered for the man. Gojyo smirked and then turned to leave. Hakkai just sat there and smiled at his friend, Sanzo just snorted and ate silently. As Gojyo reached the exit he cheered aloud and started to walk around town searching for women as he had said so.

"Woo Hoo! I feel free!" Gojyo stretched his arms and leaned on a nearby wall. His eyes wandered around the crowds of people. He was looking for a beautiful woman and he was going to seduce her and bed her tonight.

"Um… excuse me?" someone caught Gojyo's attention. Gojyo looked at the person in front of him. It was a young beautiful girl who had sparkling blue eyes and long black hair that had curls in the end. She was two feet shorter than Gojyo; she had a slim body with a white creamy flesh to top her off as one of Gojyo's extreme taste. Gojyo smiled at the beauty that was right in front of him.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" Gojyo asked and gave the girl a more charming smile that he used to lure women into his arms with.

"Um… Do you mind if…" the girl blushed hard, Gojyo giggled a bit. Gojyo grabbed her hand and talked for her.

"Is it alright if I escort you around the town?" Gojyo asked domineeringly. The girl nodded her head in delight and walked with Gojyo.

Sanzo walked around town with Goku at his side, he was searching for Gojyo. It had been three hours since the time he finished eating his lunch and started to search for his Gojyo. They were at a shop buying his cigs and Goku's pork buns.

"Sanzo… we can't find Gojyo around here… it's too crowded!" Goku begged Sanzo that they should turn back but Sanzo was determined.

"Uresei! We'll find him no matter what!" Sanzo yelled at Goku. Two hours passed and soon it was getting dark. Goku left Sanzo alone to search for Gojyo.

"Damn it! Where could he be!" Sanzo said to himself. He walked around some more, but after 30 minutes he sat down on a nearby bench.

"Shit… that stupid arrogant man!" Sanzo cursed under his breath, his eyes wondering around the markets. A flick of a red hair caught his eye. Sanzo stood up immediately.

"Hmm… I think I should go home now…" the girl stood in front of Gojyo, she was still blushing. Gojyo smiled and then he leaned his face over and gave the girl a soft kiss. The girl's face was absolutely red when Gojyo stepped back.

"Uh… sure…" Gojyo smiled seductively and escorted the girl to her home.

"Thank you…" she said silently and entered her house.

Gojyo stood outside her home for a moment. Then he started to walk away, it was really dark now, he should retire to his room already.

"Well… I hope that monk hasn't been waiting for me…" Gojyo smiled to himself. Suddenly someone pushed him up to the wall.

"Gojyo…" it was Sanzo who pushed Gojyo up the wall.

"Sanzo…" that was all Gojyo had to say. Sanzo smirked and kissed his lover's insolent mouth. Then Sanzo stepped back and dragged the redhead back to the hotel. Sanzo almost broke down Gojyo's door as he entered the room with him. Gojyo was thrown on the bed by him, Gojyo was breathing hard and his face was flushed.

"Take off your clothes…" Sanzo demanded. Gojyo stood up slowly and took his clothes off as Sanzo demanded it. Sanzo grabbed Gojyo roughly and pulled his body close to his, it felt really great; Gojyo's body was so smooth and muscular. Sanzo smiled in his face and kissed his mouth gently. It was a long, breathless kiss and Sanzo's lips were soft but gentle. Gojyo was breathless when Sanzo let go of his lips.

"Sanzo…" that was all Gojyo could say to him, besides he was totally out of breath from the sweet tender kiss thatSanzo had given him.

"Gojyo… I want you… I want your body… I want to fuck you all night long…" Sanzo said seductively and then he gently pushed Gojyo down on the bed. It didn't take long for Sanzo to take off his own clothes. Sanzo was on top of Gojyo, Gojyo's legs were spread apart and Sanzo's penis was swelling and ready.

"Sanzo… I want you…" Gojyo looked at him longingly. Gojyo was hot and wet now, his breathing fast and his sex beating, aching to be connected with his blond lover Gojyo starts to moan.

"Hush… I'll soon give you what you want… but first…" Sanzo's hands started to roam around the body of Gojyo. He felt his lover's muscles reflex under his touch; it was amazing that Gojyo gave such wonderful sounds. Sanzo was trying to control himself while touching Gojyo. He grabbed his lover's dick and started to massage the foreskin. Gojyo moaned aloud, he started to rock his hips. Sanzo started to push and pull his dick slowly, making Gojyo die of impatient sexual longing. Then Sanzo let go of his dick making Gojyo groan in protest, but then Sanzo's mouth was on Gojyo's penis. He wasn't sucking Gojyo but masturbating him with his mouth. Sanzo's head had to go back and forth slowly, pleasuring his friend was a goal in his approach.

"S-Sanzo!" Gojyo grabbed Sanzo's blond hair gently, he was coming. Sanzo didn't stop, Gojyo's breathing was fast and he felt like he was going to heaven. With one last pull, Gojyo exploded in Sanzo's mouth. Sanzo swallowed up Gojyo and he enjoyed it. Gojyo's hands fell to his sides; Sanzo sat up and stared at the redhead.

"Mmm… that was delicious…" Sanzo smirked and licked his lips clean. Gojyo sat up slowly and kissed the man. Then they hugged each other for a moment and then Gojyo laid his head back on the pillow.

"Do me now…" Gojyo said silently. Sanzo hovered on top of Gojyo and kissed him again. Then slowly he pulled Gojyo's legs apart, once again Sanzo slowly penetrated Gojyo with his dick. Gojyo clung to Sanzo dearly, his legs wrapped around his blond lover as he was being fucked. Sanzo's thrust wasdeep and slow, Gojyo enjoyed it, heck he loved the feeling of it.

"Uhn… Sanzo…" Gojyo moaned his name. Sanzo went a little faster; Gojyo arched his body for Sanzo, so that hislover could fit into him easily.

"Gojyo!" Sanzo was coming; he was thrusting faster, harder and deeper now. Gojyo held his breath, he could feel the pain, but pain turned into delight pleasure.

"Sanzo!" Gojyo yelled out, he was having his climax. Sanzo came when Gojyo came, he released his seeds into Gojyo, and he lay on top of his lover for awhile. Gojyo's hands caressed Sanzo's back gently, easing this lover a bit. Sanzo rolled over to Gojyo's side. He gently laid a kiss on Gojyo's cheek and closed his eyes dreamily.

"Gojyo… I am so addicted to you…" Sanzo said softly and fell asleep.

"And me to you… Sanzo…" Gojyo kissed his sleeping lover and waited for the night to end. Gojyo soon fell asleep and the night had really ended when the sun came up. Surely it was a very satisfying fuck for the two men, who are sleeping in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7: Gojyo is just a FRIEND right?

**Author's notes: **; ah…. Feeling a little nervous here

All I want to ask of you people is who is better to be paired up with? Hakkai and Gojyo? Or… Sanzo and Gojyo? I'm a bit confused here… Please send me your answer through your reviews please… (Um… this chapter will be a bit short…I'm really sorry… but don't worry I'll try to continue on as soon as possible! . )

"**To bear LOVE with its boundaries"**

**Chapter 7: Gojyo is just a FRIEND right?**

It was beautiful in the morning, the sun was shining bright. Sanzo who stood by the window looked elegant to the sun's rays; his body was well described under the light. Gojyo woke up; he sat up in bed and watched the beautiful man by the window.

"Hmm… you're awake…" Sanzo said in a whisper, his eyes blindly staring at the sun.

"Yeah… ite…." Gojyo touched his ass, it felt so stretched up and all that crap.

"Hehehe… I did you well, didn't I?" Sanzo praised himself, his lavender eyes sparkling in the sunlight. Gojyo stood up, he almost felt a bit shaken. His legs were wobbling and his ass hurt so much.

"Next time… never fuck me hard and deep… it hurts like hell you know!" Gojyo complained; it was as if he was an old man whining about his aching back, instead he was complaining about his ass hole. Sanzo laughed at the redhead who kept on talking to himself, Gojyo kept on cursing and threatening at Sanzo who wouldn't stop laughing.

"You better go now… Hakkai might be looking for you!" Gojyo snickered at the blond man who stood nude right before his eyes. Sanzo grabbed Gojyo, his lavender eyes burning against the red blooded ones. Sanzo slowly bent his head forward and gave Gojyo a slow deep kiss. Gojyo moaned into Sanzo's mouth. Sanzo stepped back and grinned at Gojyo.

"Hmm… I guess that should do me good for a few more hours…" Sanzo crossed his arms on his chest and looked at Gojyo with a side long glance. Sanzo's good features could be shown as he stared at Gojyo longingly.

"Last long? For a few hours?" Gojyo asked puzzlingly, he didn't understand what that meant. Sanzo shook his head and started to walk around the room to pick up his clothes.

"Well… I mean… I can only resist my lustful urge from you in only a few hours… that's all…" Sanzo has all his clothes in his arms. He stood straight and looked at Gojyo, his gaze full of hungry lust.

"Want another round of fucking?" Gojyo asked as he raised his eyebrow at Sanzo.

"Want to?" Sanzo smiled seductively. Gojyo shook his head and motioned him to go to the bathroom.

"Aw… c'mon… it won't hurt…" Sanzo walked into the bathroom and looked out the door for the last time.

"No… that's the final answer for your next seduction routine… my ass hurts and your ass is going to get into trouble if you're not in your own room before Hakkai wakes up!" Gojyo shook his head; he closed the bathroom door gently and leaned against it. Gojyo sighed and touched his chest where his heart is located.

"Sanzo…" Gojyo called to him silently, he felt his heart pumping normally.

"Gojyo…"Sanzo said through the door, Gojyo felt almost frightened when Sanzo answered him, his heart sped up frantically. Sanzo leaned the front of his body against the door, his head flat in a side view place, Gojyo leaned his back against the door his head looking forward up on the ceiling. It was as if they were holding each other, but somehow they couldn't be together because something was in their way. It is impossible for them to be together because there are some things that you must give up to get what you want. Sometimes when you give up on something, someone might get hurt in either side. Their love is a desperate one and a very sad one too.

"Sanzo… are you done?" Gojyo asked after a few tensed moments. Gojyo could hear the click of the lock and the door slowly opening. Gojyo stepped back from the door and saw Sanzo dressed up as he was the day before.

"Uhm… I'm done… I guess I'll leave now…" Sanzo smiled at Gojyo who didn't look at him at all. Sanzo walked to the doorway and took a last glimpse at Gojyo.

"Bye Sanzo…" Gojyo said silently, Sanzo nodded his head at him and then slowly he closed the door to Gojyo's room. Sanzo made it to his room on time, Hakkai checked on him the next minute Sanzo sat on his lonely bed.

"Good morning Sanzo!" Hakkai cheerfully greeted the grumpy monk who so wished that he was with his lover once more.

"Morning Hakkai…" Sanzo said in frustration as he combed his hair with his hand.

"Well… I better check up on Gojyo!" Hakkai gave Sanzo a last smile and left the room quietly. Hakkai approached Gojyo's room silently. He stood in front of his door; Hakkai took in a deep breath. As he reached for the door knob of Gojyo's room, his hands were shaking.

"Calm down Hakkai… its just Gojyo right?" Hakkai said to himself, he grabbed the door knob and twisted it open. When Hakkai opened the door, his breath left his body and his eyes stood completely wide. What he saw before him was a naked Gojyo, who so pleasantly look good under the sun's light. It showed up a glow about his naked body, it showed up every remarkable muscle and skin tone that Gojyo had. Hakkai was speechless and breathless before him.

"Good morning Hakkai…" Gojyo smiled at his friend, Hakkai was dead silent. Gojyo walked towards him and examined him.

"What's wrong? The old monk giving you a lot of trouble lately?" Gojyo asked slyly, he bent his head a little to the side, making his hair hang sexily. Gojyo was a sexy man Hakkai could agree to that but he was just his friend and only a friend to Hakkai.

"Uh… nothing… he didn't do anything wrong…" Hakkai gave Gojyo a nervous smile.

"Hmm… That's weird… you seem sweaty… is Goku annoying you again?" Gojyo asked as he rolled his eyes upon the imagination of Goku popping out like a weasel begging for food.

"Um… no… it's just that… I don't know… I'm just checking you out… saying good morning to everyone…" Hakkai said silently and sighed. Gojyo laughed a bit and slapped Hakkai's back gently in a friendly gesture.

"Aw… I guess you're just stressed out from the driving lately… why don't we spend another night here? We could ask Sanzo for that?" Gojyo smiled at Hakkai. His smile meant everything to Hakkai and it always gave him comfort.

"Okay… Thanks…" Hakkai smiled back at Gojyo.

"Well… let's ask him together?" Gojyo grabbed Hakkai's hand and they started to walk outside the room.

"Um… Gojyo… is it appropriate that you go to Sanzo's room naked?" Hakkai asked with a sweat drop appearing on his head.

"Ah… I guess you're right…" Gojyo said as he looked down at his body. Suddenly Gojyo pulled Hakkai close to him and stumbled into a dark corner.

"G-Gojyo!" Hakkai said surprisingly. He could feel the solid chest of Gojyo against his own; he could feel every shape and built muscle on his body. Hakkai was blushing and he was glad that Gojyo couldn't see his face; Gojyo placed a hand to cover his mouth.

"Shh… someone's coming…" Gojyo hushed Hakkai and put down his hand from Hakkai's mouth. Two young cleaning ladies passed by giggling together about something they talked about. As the two cleaning ladies disappeared Gojyo pulled Hakkai out of the dark with him.

"That was a close call…" Gojyo said as he sighed for a moment, then Gojyo brought Hakkai to his room again.

"Um… Gojyo…" Hakkai called to him. Gojyo stared at his friend for a moment then at his hand which was grabbing hold of Hakkai's own.

"Oh, sorry! Did I hurt you?" Gojyo asked worriedly, he still didn't let go of Hakkai's hand, Gojyo rubbed and massaged Hakkai's hand.

"No… you didn't hurt me… I'm alright…" Hakkai took in a deep breath. He wanted to tell Gojyo that he really liked him and he wanted him as a lover.

"_What shall I do? I'm alone with this man…I love him… I love his silliness and his lovely seductions…I love everything about him" _Hakkai said to himself inside his head. He was feeling a lot of emotions towards his friend right now and mostly he wanted to express it.

"Gojyo… I… I…" Hakkai felt like he was going to lose his chance if he doesn't say it now. Gojyo looked at him, face to face; still he held Hakkai's hand in his.

"Yes Hakkai?" Gojyo asked curiously, he wanted to know what was bothering his friend a lot. He cared for Hakkai a lot and he wanted to help him with his problems no matter what. Hakkai was something to Gojyo; he was his best friend for goodness sake.

"Gojyo… I love you…" Hakkai paused for a moment and then continued "… as a friend…" Hakkai smiled at Gojyo nervously. Gojyo smiled at Hakkai and slowly he bent his face over, Gojyo gave Hakkai a light kiss on the cheek. Hakkai blushed as Gojyo sat back to look at him. Their eyes held each other for a moment. It was Gojyo who broke the moment.

"And I love you too… Hakkai…" Gojyo said with a gentle smile on his face.

"Uh… thanks Gojyo…" Hakkai stood up and walked out the room silently. Hakkai felt angry at himself.

"Why can't I say it? Damn… I'm such an idiot!" Hakkai cursed and blamed himself for not making a move. Hakkai tried, he tried so hard that he hated himself for failing. Goku stood out his room watching Hakkai cursing for the first time.

"Things are going to get complicated here…" Goku sighed and went back into his room. Goku knew that Hakkai loved Gojyo somehow, but he doesn't know how it's going to end up. What will happen? Will Hakkai confess his love on time? Or will Gojyo confess his love to Sanzo before Hakkai does? Rather to say, it's going to be one hell of a lot of trouble to finish this story! Goku is the only character to witness this troublesome and desperate love. Somehow Goku will be the lucky one not to get hurt in this process.

Hakkai went down to the diner ordering tea to calm himself; Goku followed ordering his own breakfast meal. Sanzo stayed in his room smoking his cigs. Gojyo was in his room changing into his clothes. Later he came down in the same time with Sanzo.

"Gojyo…" Sanzo said silently, he grabbed his redhead lover and kissed him once more, then he let go of Gojyo and went downstairs alone. Gojyo stood there waited for the monk to arrive at his table and chair. Gojyo smiled and licked his lips, and then he went downstairs and greeted the whole group.

"Good morning!" He said to everyone. His smile was something, Hakkai felt relaxed at that smile and Goku felt satisfied with his food, Sanzo just grunted and read his newspaper. Gojyo sat down and joined the group in the table. For once everything seemed perfectly fine for Gojyo.


	8. Chapter 8: Memories of Gojyo

**Author's Notes: **Thanks from the help of my readers I think I found a solution to the problem already! All I want to say for now is… ENJOY! I hope my story entertains you… and… I hope my writing doesn't suck… I kinda' feel like there's something lacking about it… I don't know why but I'm usually good at it sometimes… Well… thanks for reading my notes and cries for help…

(Sadly to say again… this chapter will be a bit short as usual… sorry)

"**To bear LOVE with its boundaries"**

**Chapter 8: Memories of Gojyo**

(Author: to spicen up everything I have added a secret thrill! Mwahahaha!)

They were still in town; Gojyo persuaded Sanzo that they stay another night, with a kiss and a wink to satisfy the monk Gojyo won Hakkai a day for relaxing. Hakkai rather to say felt so much doubtless trouble, he wasn't feeling any calmness or any relaxation for that matter, and he was panicking.

"What's wrong with me? Why is it so hard to confront Gojyo?" Hakkai hurriedly paced around his room. Thinking of his next move and how he'll do it right when he encounters Gojyo yet again.

"Ahg! It's just Gojyo for God's sake!" Hakkai screamed up at the ceiling waving his arms frantically like a crazy man. Hakkai started to pace faster, one of his hands was rubbing his chin and the other was inside his pant's pocket. He started to feel sweaty and he started to feel dumb with himself. Hakkai stopped pacing; he walked to his bed and lay down on it. He sighed as he stared blankly at the ceiling.

"How come I can't be confident when I'm around him? I guess it's truly love… I can't stand it… I feel so cold…" Hakkai turned to his side, his arms grabbing his stomach; he looked like he was in pain.

"Gojyo… I need you…" Hakkai called out for him but no one came. He held his arm out trying to reach for someone.

(Memory Lane)

_Suddenly someone grabbed his arm…It was raining at that time… Hakkai was a mess, he was dirty and bloody, he lay there on the ground. Gojyo was there, he saw him, he saw how much Hakkai had needed him and there he was. His beloved red eyes looked down at him with such sympathy and warmth._

_How could one apply such a gaze like that? Hakkai looked up at him, he felt ashamed and alone. He wanted the man to leave him; he was worth nothing after all…He wasn't worth a life to be saved for… Hakkai had lost his senses, he had lost everything… Hakkai hadn't felt anything since the day he lost the person whom he loved… somehow he felt something towards this man who stands right before him… this man who held no remorse for looking down at him… His face held no pity but concern in it, he was a half-breed a human and demon, and he too had nothing but pain in his life… This redhead was the only man that could look down at Hakkai… the only man that could make Hakkai feel for himself again… Hakkai dug his head back into his arms, he was hiding his face from the beautiful redhead… he was hiding himself from everything that was in the world… Hakkai felt naked and weak… Hakkai was dying because he had wanted to die… But this half-breed wanted to help him, help him live life once again with love and warmth…Hakkai was waiting for him and here he is…_

"_Don't look at me…" Hakkai said inside his mind, the man's eyes looked at him penetratingly, it was like he could see right through him. Hakkai looked up at him again. His green eyes held with the red ones. _

"_Are you alright?" the redheaded man knelt down beside Hakkai and checked Hakkai's pulse. Hakkai wanted to push the man away but there was something about him that Hakkai didn't resist, instead Hakkai laid down his life in this man's hands. For the first time in all the days of his life, he depended on someone and that someone was a man who had given him another chance to live again. Hakkai could see the man's sufferings through the two scars that beheld the man's lovely face, they were the only flaws about this man. Hakkai wanted to know him, he was interested now, before Hakkai didn't give a damn and now he's back to life. He 'has' a life to begin with and now he wanted to live his life once more… _

"_Why do you affect me so? Why do you make me feel irritated? I want to die but now I want to live… Is this how it is? Why does this man make me feel things that I've long forgotten?" Hakkai was driving himself mad; his thoughts were racing many questions around his head. The man lifted Hakkai into his arms, the one thing that Hakkai was surprised about, was that the man smiled at him._

"_Why are you smiling?" That's what Hakkai wanted to ask but he couldn't. He didn't have the breath to speak to him. The smile felt so relaxing and peaceful, Hakkai didn't stop staring at it. He wanted this man's smile; he wanted this man to smile at him forever. Hakkai rested his head on the man's shoulder his gaze never leaving that gentle smile of his. _

"_I better get you somewhere dry…" the redhead started to walk on the road, the rain was coming down faster. Hakkai just lay in his arms, relaxed by the man's husky voice and relaxing smile. Hakkai closed his eyes, he trusted this man, he wanted this man to save him. Hakkai had felt something and somehow the feeling was possessive. _

"_You saved me and I owe you my life… you sheltered me and I owe you my respect…you cared for me and I owe you my trust… the one thing that you have given me… and the only thing that I will cherish forever… was you're smile and warmth, these were only things that kept me living… I love you… I will die for you…If you do not love me then I will go away… but everyday I will think of you and everyday I will love you… If you accept me and my love… then I will love you for the rest of my life… as I am cherishing you and giving you warmth, til' we grow old and die together… I love you Gojyo…"_

_Hakkai fell asleep in this man's arms. He felt protected and warm by him. The next thing you knew Hakkai was sleeping in this man's bed, awakened with a smile on the man's face and a warm greeting from his husky voice. Hakkai loved this treatment and he loved this man. Surely there was nothing that you couldn't love about this redhead. Yes, he is a womanizer but all under that was a loving man. He held no boundaries to love and care for someone. This redhead had his own memories and his own pain which was held at the length where death should've come for him but he was stronger than that. He was stronger than Hakkai. Hakkai was glad that this half-breed had lived and found him. This man was the only sanctuary and the only reason why Hakkai lived. This man was important to Hakkai and so he loved him. _

(The End of memory lane)

"Gojyo…" Hakkai held up his arm, no one was there. No one heard him, his pleas and cries were answered by silence. Hakkai started to give up, he was about to put down his arm, but then someone grabbed it. Hakkai sat up, his eyes wild and open.

"Hakkai…" Gojyo was there, his eyes full of concern for his friend. Hakkai smiled lightly, Gojyo didn't release him yet.

"Gojyo what are you doing here?" Hakkai asked, Gojyo looked at the man in silence for a moment, and then he answered his friend.

"Well… I thought I heard someone calling for me… and… it felt so desperate and lonely… this feeling… it was like someone needed me…" Gojyo shrugged his shoulders. Hakkai stared at him; he was in blinding shock _"I need you Gojyo… I love you…"_ that was what Hakkai wanted to desperately say.

"Gojyo…" Hakkai's body started to shake badly, tears streamed down his pale cheeks. Gojyo was taken aback; he didn't know or even understood why his friend was like this. Gojyo comforted Hakkai by placing his arms around his best friend.

"Hakkai… shh… it's alright you can let it all out… I'm here…" Gojyo patted Hakkai's back gently. Hakkai grabbed hold of Gojyo's shirt and gripped it tight. He wanted to scream, he wanted to shout 'I LOVE YOU!' but he didn't have the guts to say it yet.

"Gojyo… will you promise me that you'll be with me?" Hakkai sniffed and held on to his Gojyo. Gojyo smiled that smile of his and made Hakkai feelrelaxed a bit.

"Of course Hakkai… were friends right? For now on… we'll stay together like this… with you, Sanzo and Goku by my side…" Gojyo wiped Hakkai's tears away, he sweeped Hakkai's hair away from his eyes. Gojyo gently laid a kiss on Hakkai's forehead, Gojyo sat back to look at him.

"Now smile…" Gojyo commanded him, Hakkai smiled brokenly but it was enough to satisfy Gojyo. Gojyo dearlyloved Hakkai too; he loved him almost as much as Sanzo. Gojyo's smile faded away, his red eyes looking deeply into thegreen ones, the room was silent. It was a bit intensifying; the two men were both silent and staring into each others eyes.

"Gojyo…" Hakkai slowly placed both of his hands on the sides of Gojyo's face. Gently he pulled Gojyo to him, he gave Gojyo a slow and sensual kiss, Hakkai felt breathless when he released him. Gojyo sat there staring at Hakkai blankly, he was in shock.

"Um… I guess I did something wrong…" Hakkai stood up from the bed and ran out of the room. Gojyo sat there, stone cold and dumbfounded.

"Hakkai…" Gojyo called to him but he was already gone.

Downstairs… Where Sanzo was taking his tea and Goku is begging him for a pork bun. Hakkai ran down the stairs as fast as he could, he felt embarrassed of himself.

"I'm such an idiot… Gojyo doesn't go for men…" Hakkai scolded himself; he passed by the two men and ran outside of the hotel. Goku saw Hakkai and followed him. Hakkai stood outside the hotel, he was kneeling down, and his head was on the pavement.

"I'm soo… helpless…. Why damn it! How come I'm like this! Answer me God damn it!" Hakkai banged his head hard a few times on the pavement, Goku appeared rightin front of him. Hakkai's head was bleeding rashly and he didn't give a damn about it,Goku smiled down at Hakkai and offered him his hand.

"Goku…" Hakkai looked up at him surprisingly and he accepted Goku's hand. Hakkai felt shaken, he didn't know what to do anymore.

"Hakkai… whatever you did… it took guts… I now know how important it is for you to do this thing… but somehow you gotta' give time to get you're response or answer… things don't work out a lot lately but through my experience… it's nice to wait sometimes…" Goku smiled at Hakkai lightly. Hakkai felt his knees weaken and again he knelt down.

"Thank you Goku…" Hakkai smiled back at him, Hakkai now felt that his hope has risen again. Goku helped Hakkai stand up, before Hakkai could turn to walk inside the hotel, Gojyo appeared before him and embraced him with his caring arms. Hakkai started to shake again, tears started to stream down again.

"Hakkai… I'm sorry…" Gojyo held him close, he never wanted to let go of him. Hakkai looked up into Gojyo's eyes; he saw how much the man cared for him.

"I'm so blind… I was the one who tormented you… I'm really sorry… can you forgive me _love_?" Gojyo was begging for his forgiveness.

"Of course I forgive you! Gojyo I-" Hakkai stopped he was in shock, had his ears deceive him? Did Gojyo just call him _love_? Is this friendship relationship going to the next stage to being lovers?

"Did you just call me _love_?" Hakkai asked in surprised shocked. Gojyo gave Hakkai a devilish grin and slowly Gojyo leaned his face down. Hakkai's lips met Gojyo's, his tongue flickering around his mouth tasting the brunette's lips; Hakkai was breathless from the kiss. Gojyo was the one doing him; the kiss was deep and gentle, this was a lover's kiss. This was one effort that Gojyo had a hard time doing, his kiss wasn't alwayssoft and deep but usually Gojyo would be ripping off someone's mouth in one kiss. When Gojyo let go of the brunette's lips, Hakkai was desperately gasping for air.

"Gojyo…" Hakkai looked at Gojyo's soft and loving eyes. Gojyo gave him a lover's kiss and that surely made Hakkai feel very important.

"Hakkai… why don't we go up in the room?" Gojyo asked his new lover.

"Gojyo… I'll go wherever you go…" Hakkai answered with a sniff from his nose and a smile on his face. When Gojyo was bringing Hakkai towards the hotel entrance, he saw Sanzo standing there. The whole time the blond monk was watching them. Gojyo saw in his face the anger and hatred from the love scene that took place outside the hotel.


	9. Chapter 9: Jealousy and Lust

**Author's Notes: (Sorry if it took me a long time to continue this chapter… it's just that I have been busy for some time and I'm about to lose some ideas on my story…) **Ahem… is this going too far? Or does the story bore you? I hope that I didn't offend anyone in this but I know that Sanzo is being the loser in the story… I'm very sorry for the Sanzo lovers out there! I too love him but I love Gojyo more! Peace out man! (Thumps fist on chest and gives a peace sign to the readers)

"**To bear LOVE with its boundaries"**

(Please comment me on my story… tell me if there's something wrong about it)

**Chapter 9: Jealousy and Lust**

The two men hung out in Gojyo's room. Hakkai sat on the bed and Gojyo was in the bathroom filling water in a cup from the faucet.

"I'm alright Gojyo… you needn't worry yourself…" Hakkai waved a hand at him, Gojyo smiled and sat beside his new lover.

"Of course I should worry about you! After all… I was the cause of that injury on that forehead of yours!" Gojyo dipped a towel in water and started to rub Hakkai's forehead with it. Hakkai winced in pain when Gojyo rubbed roughly.

"Ite… Gojyo…" Hakkai grabbed Gojyo's hand to stop him.

"I'm sorry…" Gojyo smiled softly at him. He didn't mean to rub roughly; it was just that Sanzo was in his mind lately. Gojyo was thinking about that man, he saw how much anger was in those lavender eyes of his. Or was it jealousy that was casted in those beautiful eyes of his?

(Back when Sanzo stood by the entrance of the hotel)

Sanzo stood there his arms crossed on his chest. Gojyo and Hakkai approached him followed by Goku who stood beside Hakkai.

"Hello Sanzo…" Hakkai greeted the monk with a smile. Sanzo just nodded his head in silence and unfolded his arms.

"Gojyo can I speak to you alone?" Sanzo raised an eyebrow at him and started to walk to a corner. Gojyo didn't say anything; he just followed the blond monk.

"Something bothering you?" Gojyo smiled at the monk, Sanzo stared at him haughtily. They were in a corner where no one could see them. Hakkai just went up to the room with Goku.

"Yes, Gojyo… something is bothering me…" Sanzo gazed at Gojyo dangerously, the man seemed so angry. Gojyo didn't say anything; he just listened to the man.

"Why Gojyo? Are you doing this in purpose?" Sanzo started to move closer to Gojyo, his face just five inches away from the redhead.

"Are you trying to torment me?" Sanzo cornered him against the flat wall. Gojyo just watched his anger grow.

"Do you want to make me go mad?" Sanzo put his hands on either side of the wall by Gojyo's head. Slowly Sanzo leaned his face forward and gave Gojyo a long lingering kiss. After the kiss, Sanzo leaned his forehead against Gojyo's own. Sanzo's lavender eyes stared at the bloody red ones. There was so much tension between the two men. They were like two hostile enemies, one move and the fight starts.

"You are _mine_ Gojyo…" Sanzo grabbed the front shirt of Gojyo and pulled him close. Their bodies were rubbing against each other; it made Sanzo's manhood start to harden. Gojyo's breathing could be heard, Sanzo grabbed Gojyo's dick and started to massage it.

"Remember this Gojyo… I'm the only person who could give you the greatest fuck in your life!" Sanzo gave him a smug smile, Gojyo started to moan as the feeling got more intense, his head start to feel light as the feeling of pleasure started to fill him. Sanzo let go of him and walked away. Leaving Gojyo flustered and breathless, Gojyo leaned against the wall and thought of Sanzo and Hakkai. For a long moment, he stood against the wall and thought about the big trouble he had caused.

"Shit…" Gojyo bent his head down and felt bad for himself.

(Back to the room… where Hakkai and Gojyo are…)

"Gojyo?" Hakkai placed his hand on top of Gojyo's.

"Huh? Oh sorry…" Gojyo shook his head; somehow he wasn't giving Hakkai his attention.

"Are you alright? It seems like something is bothering you…" Hakkai looked at him worriedly. Gojyo smiled at Hakkai and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"Nah… I was just thinking about something…" Gojyo smiled away his problems; Hakkai sighed and kissed him back.

"Hmm… I think I should go…" Hakkai started to stand up but then Gojyo grabbed hold of his hand.

"How about you stay here for awhile?" Gojyo looked at Hakkai seductively. Hakkai blushed and shook his head 'no'.

"I can't… what about Goku?" Hakkai asked worriedly.

"Who cares? Besides… the boy isn't here… he's not staying in the same room with me…" Gojyo pulled Hakkai towards him. Hakkai sat on Gojyo's lap like a little kid.

"But… Sanzo is next door to you…" Hakkai shook his head vigorously, thinking about Sanzo walking in the room and seeing the two men interacting on the bed. Hakkai started to blush more and Gojyo smiled delightedly.

"Hmm… don't think about what's going to happen… just think about me… about us…" Gojyo pulled Hakkai's face down and started to kiss him.

"Yes… for now only…" Hakkai agreed and slowly Gojyo lay him down on the bed. Gojyo stood up and started to strip his clothes off in front of Hakkai. Gojyo did it slowly and sexily. Hakkai's breathing was hoarse; he could even feel his desire growing in his pants. Gojyo was sexy and Hakkai couldn't deny it, he wanted the half-breed, he wanted him so much that he'd give anything to just have one night of fuck with him.

"Hakkai… I love you and I'll make you feel things you've never felt before…" Gojyo smiled seductively and started to the bed. He undressed Hakkai himself, Gojyo stared at the beautiful body of Hakkai, his skin was pale like the color of cream.

"Gojyo…" Hakkai called for him, he was waiting for him. Gojyo was on top of him, their bodies entwined. Gojyo dropped kisses around his face; he wanted to go slow with Hakkai. He didn't want to hurt the brunette, all he wanted to do was make him feel loved, and that was his main goal. Gojyo dragged his kisses from Hakkai's face and down to his chest then to his stomach. Hakkai gasped as Gojyo's lips went lower. Gojyo could see the rampant evidence of Hakkai's desire in between his lover's legs.

"Hakkai… hmm… interesting…" Gojyo gave Hakkai his last smile and then slowly he grabbed Hakkai's dick. He started to massage the foreskin, Hakkai started to moan, the feeling was incredible. Of course it's incredible because it was Gojyo, when it comes to Gojyo you're every desire is answered. Gojyo leaned his head down, his tongue slithered on Hakkai's dick, he started to lick the sides of his lover's dick. Hakkai moaned some more, he wanted Gojyo to go further.

"Gojyo… please…" Hakkai was begging him already. Gojyo sat back and looked down at Hakkai. He was squirming under Gojyo's hands. Gojyo was tempted, he wanted to go slow but his penis was throbbing badly. Gojyo bent down again but this time he blew some air at Hakkai's penis. Hakkai moaned his name, the brunette's dick started to get slippery in Gojyo's tender hands. Gojyo kissed the head of Hakkai's dick and then placed the whole thing inside his mouth. Gojyo sucked softly and slowly moved his head to and fro. Hakkai pulled Gojyo's hair with a tight grip.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai's eyes were frantic, his breathing ragged and short. Hakkai wanted to push Gojyo away, the feeling was too much for him. Gojyo held on to Hakkai no matter what, trying to pleasure the man before himself. With one last pull and one strong suck, Hakkai exploded in Gojyo's mouth. Gojyo was trying to remember the taste of sweetness that Hakkai was. Gojyo swallowed everything; the very taste of Hakkai delighted him and his new quest. He was going to love every bit of Hakkai as he did to Sanzo.

"Hakkai… I love you…" Gojyo held Hakkai in his arms and they just lay there the whole time, touching each other.

The sun was setting when Hakkai left Gojyo's room. They had been intimate in his room but not too intimate enough that Gojyo would give Hakkai his first fuck. Gojyo smiled to himself as he lay there on his bed thinking about the mess he had done. He loved Hakkai and he loved Sanzo, where would which lead to? Of course both ways would cause trouble on either side. Sanzo would definitely torture Gojyo for what he had done and Hakkai would comfort him afterwards. Things could simply be twisted for a moment but for Gojyo all this is for love.

A knock on the door caught Gojyo's attention. Gojyo stood up and put on his pants; he walked to the door and opened it. Sanzo stood before him; his eyes were full of anger and lust. Somehow this man wanted to maul Gojyo down to the floor and fuck him hard on the rough wood.

"Why… welcome dear Sanzo… please come in…" Gojyo gave him a smug smile and backed out of the way so that the monk could enter the room.

"Gojyo…" Sanzo's voice was harsh and gravely deep. Gojyo closed the door and sat down on his bed. Sanzo just stood there staring at the redhead with his chin up in such high dignity. Gojyo lit a cig and blew smoke at Sanzo's direction.

"Hmm… what is it you want?" Gojyo asked without making eye contact with the monk.

"What did you do with him?" Sanzo walked towards him slowly. Gojyo shrugged his shoulders and smiled to himself.

"I gave him his first trial of sex…" Gojyo leaned back in the bed and pillowed himself with his own arms at the back of his head. Sanzo looked up and down at the slender body that was laid down right in front of him. Gojyo stretched his legs and sighed boringly.

"You son of a bitch…" Sanzo's nerves tightened, he clenched his hands into fists, he was truly mad at Gojyo.

"Heh… So what if I am? Hakkai loves me and I love him…" Gojyo turned his face away. Sanzo was on top of him when he answered Gojyo.

"You are? So you truly prove that you are a son's bitch? I guess you are one since… you're body is used for my pleasure…" Sanzo slithered his hand on Gojyo's chest then down to his balls. Sanzo grabbed it roughly and forced Gojyo to look at him with his other hand holding his chin.

"S-Sanzo…" Gojyo's eyes were wide with surprise, his cheeks turning red. Sanzo smiled at Gojyo and bent his head to give him a rough kiss.

"Gojyo… I am the only man who could do this to you… Hakkai is nothing compared to me…" Sanzo smiled seductively, he started to massage the front of Gojyo's pants where his dick was located. Gojyo pushed him away and sat up on bed.

"You're right Hakkai isn't like you… but at least he could love me… and you… you could give me pleasure… but to compare with love and lust… I'd choose love…" Gojyo was breathing harshly. Sanzo was dumbfounded; he was in total shock because Gojyo had chosen Hakkai over him.

"Alright… if that's how it is… then… I'll stop using you…" Sanzo stood up from the bed and looked down at Gojyo. Gojyo thought that he was going to beat the shit out of him but he was wrong. Sanzo walked to the door and look back at Gojyo.

"For now on… I'll watch you and Hakkai work it out" Sanzo raised an eyebrow at Gojyo and left the room. Gojyo watched him leave, he was relieved but hurt. His heart felt like it was going to drop dead, he thought that Sanzo was going to fight for him but no it was totally impossible. The monk had no feelings for Gojyo and all he'll feel for Gojyo is lust. Gojyo lay back down and thought of everything, for now he will resist Sanzo and love Hakkai. Gojyo never came down for dinner and he never came out of his room for a midnight drink. Gojyo stayed in his own room, he was having a deep sleep and a deep dream.

What will happen to Gojyo? Hakkai has done it and Sanzo just backed up, Gojyo chose love and left lust. Gojyo does love Hakkai but he loves Sanzo too. What do you think will Sanzo do? Could Sanzo resist his feelings for Gojyo? Could Hakkai and Gojyo have a successful relationship? What about poor Goku? Wait til the next chapter to come…


	10. Chapter 10: 2 VERSIONS!

**Author's Notes:** I am glad that you have made it this way to the tenth chapter! Usually… chapters 10's are very boring and that's when people stop reading… Well… I'm not like that! I'm just saying it… (Bangs head on the keyboard and start's typing the story)

Oh yeah… chapter ten has two versions! Just read and you'll understand…

-Ahem… I have a surprise for Chinese Dragon Keeper… I hope you like it… it's a sneak peek of Chapter 12: Master and Student…-

"**To bear LOVE with its boundaries"**

**Chapter 10 version 1: The First Resistance!**

(CHAPTER 10 VERSION 2: MEMORIES OF GOJYO)

When the sun had risen that was the signal that today was the first day of Sanzo's resistance of Gojyo. Sanzo felt like shit, he hadn't had any sleep last night. He was dreaming of Gojyo and somehow it turns out to be a nightmare where Hakkai fucks him good. Sanzo just tried to keep himself awake, whenever he dozes off he hears Gojyo's voice screaming Hakkai's name, then Sanzo wakes up feeling sweaty and shakened. Sanzo was deadly jealous towards the man who has his dear Gojyo. If only Hakkai wasn't a part of the group Sanzo would kill him and claim Gojyo his own. On the other side of the room, Gojyo had a great dream where he had love, the one main thing he had been seeking for since childhood. Gojyo slept well but when he woke up he started to feel his heart drop and break into a million pieces. When Hakkai greeted him good morning and kissed him tenderly like a lover, Gojyo's heart melted into a one golden piece and then flew back to his chest. Gojyo felt loved and hurt in the same time.

"This is bullshit!" Sanzo was cursing in the lonely room; he rubbed his eyes roughly, trying to scrub the sleep away from his lovely unrested eyes.

"Gojyo! C'mon! Let's hurry!" Hakkai's voice could be heard outside Sanzo's room.

"I'm coming! Wait for a moment!" Gojyo answered back, his footsteps were heavy. The two men were going downstairs. Sanzo was totally pissed, all night and now morning, Hakkai's voice echoed around him.

"Damn it! Why can't I have a peaceful moment where everybody shuts up!" Sanzo stood up immediately and went to his bathroom. He took off his clothes and stepped into the shower. The water was set to a good temperature; Sanzo sighed and closed his eyes.

"Gojyo…" Sanzo bent his head; the water splashed on his blond head, all he could hear was Gojyo's voice now. He was focused on him; he could remember Gojyo's moans and the way he called his name.

"Sanzo!" someone was calling for him from a distant, a loud knock came from the door of his room.

"Sanzo!" Sanzo was caught up in his memories.

"Sanzo!" Sanzo opened his eyes and turned the shower off. He quickly went to the front door and slammed it open. Hakkai stood there, he was smiling brightly.

"Breakfast is ready so you better hurry!" Hakkai announced, Sanzo snickered at his face and slammed the door close.

"Grr… Why can't I ever stop getting annoyed with him!" Sanzo scratched his head in irritation and went back to showering. Again he closed his eyes and started to recall his dear Gojyo.

(Memories… a long time ago…)

"_Sanzo…" Gojyo was sleek and wet under the beautiful blond man. Sanzo's tongue slithered in Gojyo's sweet and succulent mouth, he could taste the sweet saltiness of Gojyo which was a great delight to Sanzo._

"_Hold on to me…" Sanzo whispered to him, Gojyo wrapped his legs around him. Gojyo grabbed unto Sanzo's shoulders, he was ready for him. Sanzo could feel Gojyo's manhood touching his abs. Sanzo groaned, he wanted Gojyo quick and fast. But first he had to give Gojyo pleasure before himself. Sanzo did that through masturbation, Gojyo was climaxing and his secretion was all over Sanzo's hand and on the bed. _

"_Sanzo… I l-love you…" Gojyo breathed hard, Sanzo felt overwhelmed by his words; he didn't know what to say to that. As usual Sanzo made the wrong move and said something he shouldn't have said. _

"_Gojyo… there is no such thing as love… for me the only thing that brought us together here, like this, it's because of our sexual addiction…" Sanzo said it slowly, Gojyo's red eyes looked cold blooded, Sanzo sat back when Gojyo pushed him away._

"_I guess I should go… the sun is going to rise anytime now…" Gojyo didn't wait for Sanzo to answer him. He just left Sanzo in the bed and he left the room. Sanzo stared at him, it was like he was a jerk and he never understood what went wrong. He was a wimp, he didn't run to Gojyo and apologize, he didn't do anything to make the situation any better. _

"_Damn it…" Sanzo cursed under his breath, he punched his pillow. He was ready to fuck Gojyo but then he sent his lover back to his own room by being an asshole._

(Back to the shower…)

"God damn it!" Sanzo slammed his wet fist on the wall. He was mad at himself and to Gojyo. Sanzo desired for his Gojyo, his manhood stood straight erected. Sanzo had to do something about this, yes he had to. If he was going to feed his lust towards his beloved redhead he should pleasure himself alone. Sanzo grabbed his dick with his one hand and then he started to masturbate. He closed his eyes once again and pictured his beautiful Gojyo. Sanzo was breathing hard, Gojyo was smiling slyly at him and he was playing with his own dick. Sanzo tried to keep that vision but then it disappeared; Sanzo slammed the wall with his free hand and tried to picture Gojyo again. When he had a vision of Gojyo, something went wrong, Hakkai was there and he was sucking Gojyo's dick.

"Ahg! Fuck it! Damn it!" Sanzo stopped masturbating and slammed both of his hands on the wall. Sanzo sat on the floor of the shower; his legs bent to his chest and he hid his face with his arms crossed on top of his knees.

"Gojyo… I can't stand this…" a few tears slid down on Sanzo's face. Sanzo used his aching hand in wiping it away.

"What's this?" Sanzo tasted it and it was salty. Sanzo smiled painfully and felt the loss he had never felt before.

"Is this how it feels? Is this how Gojyo feels?" Sanzo started to stand up, he felt like a hard cold shit. He dressed himself up and went downstairs, he wanted to see Gojyo and he wanted to fill his stomach.

"Good morning!" Goku greeted him; Sanzo sat beside Goku and stared at the two lovers. Hakkai was feeding Gojyo; the redhead was in non-total resistance about it. Gojyo was eating delightedly and Hakkai was laughing joyously. Sanzo felt annoyed again but he had to restrain himself from cursing because Gojyo sat right in front of him.

"Oh, Sanzo… here's you're newspaper!" Hakkai handed the newspaper over to Gojyo. Sanzo made eye contact with the redhead, when Sanzo grabbed the newspaper, his hand made contact with Gojyo's. It didn't affect the redhead at all; it was like nothing could get to him. Sanzo envied the beautiful redhead, it was like he had a ready-made steel wall and nothing could get through it.

"There… now you could read…" Gojyo smiled at Sanzo, he could see the two dark rings under Sanzo's beautiful lavender eyes. Sanzo looked away; he placed his newspaper down and poured himself a cup of coffee. Sanzo took one sip and his coffee was all gone, he poured himself another cup and tried to fill his empty plate with food.

"Sanzo are you alright?" Hakkai asked the blond monk who was hostile towards him. Sanzo looked at him for a moment then his attention went to the food on his plate, Sanzo ate slowly. The three men were watching Sanzo like some kind of a science experiment.

"What are you looking at?" Sanzo's voice was harsh, his eyes were deadly. Hakkai just smiled and Goku looked away. Gojyo was the only one who had the guts to talk to him.

"Well… we're just concerned about you… that's all" Gojyo smiled at Sanzo, his red eyes were full of joy. Sanzo saw how much Gojyo loves Hakkai, Sanzo now envies the man who gave his Gojyo such joy. Whenever Sanzo was with Gojyo, his red eyes were full of mischief and an unknown expression that Sanzo hadn't examined clearly.

"Just step off… I don't need anyone's concern right now…" Sanzo finished eating and sat back. He lit a cig and started to read his newspaper. Gojyo stopped smiling and sat back in his seat, he didn't look at Sanzo anymore. Hakkai placed his hand on top of Gojyo's; Sanzo took a peak and saw it. Goku who was watching everything felt a little awkward and frightened for Hakkai's sake. Gojyo looked into Hakkai's green eyes; Hakkai smiled at him and leaned his head over to give Gojyo a kiss. Sanzo slammed his newspaper on the table and stood up.

"Let's go now… I don't feel comfortable in this town…" Sanzo looked at Hakkai coldly, he didn't want to see the real thing, and he didn't want to see Gojyo being loved by another man.

"Okay…" Hakkai smiled at him and stood up. Gojyo followed, he stood up and held hands with Hakkai.

"Well… we'll be waiting outside so prepare what you have in you're room and we'll start up where we left off…" Hakkai proceeded to walk to the entrance with Gojyo. Sanzo stared at Gojyo who was walking by Hakkai's side. Goku just sat there, Sanzo turned his gaze towards Goku.

"Well… I'm ready!" Goku stood up cheerfully and started to run after the two men. Sanzo watched the little boy run and something got to him. He was alone and no one was there to wait for him. No one was there to talk to; no one was there to fill his body with such intense feelings. All he had now was anger and he wanted to kill Hakkai. Goku for him was very annoying even though the boy didn't do anything. But Gojyo, the situation was worse he lusted for him now and then. Forever he shall be damned, he shall be damned from Gojyo and he shall be damned by his love.

"C'mon!" Goku called out to Sanzo, the car was ready. Everyone was waiting for the one person they should escort and protect until they reach the west. The one thing that bothered Sanzo is… what will happen when they reach the west and finish their mission? Will Gojyo live happily ever after with Hakkai? Will Sanzo be watching over the annoying kid and get undeserved pain from his own master's anger? Sanzo should do something about his lustful urges towards Gojyo… but how should he do it? Should he ask someone to help him? What will happen to Goku if he tries to help his own master? Can Gojyo let Sanzo accept the fact that Hakkai is the only one for him? Wait till the next chapter…

**SNEAK PEEK!**

Chapter 12: Master and Student

"Goku… just hold still…" Sanzo pinned Goku down on the bed. Goku was helpless; Sanzo bent down and kissed the little boy.

"S-Sanzo… stop…" Goku used his free hands to push his master away from him. Sanzo forced his tongue inside Goku's mouth. The boy stopped moving under him, he couldn't do anything. He could feel Sanzo's hand caressing his bare thigh. Goku started to moan as the feeling crept up on him.

"That's a good boy…" Sanzo smiled in his face; slowly his other hand slithered to Goku's chest. Sanzo grabbed Goku's nipple with his teeth, he bit it, licked it and kissed it. Goku groaned in pain, it was his first time to deal with pain through pleasure.

"No, Sanzo…" Goku squirmed again, Sanzo pinned him harder so that he couldn't move.

"Now hush… I need this… you said that you wanted to help me right? Then this is what I want you to do… this is how you'll help me…" Sanzo looked into those golden eyes and he saw how much the boy wanted to put a stop to this.

"Yes, I wanted to help you… but not like this… please Sanzo… let me go…" Goku begged he didn't want to do this, he doesn't want to betray Gojyo and he doesn't want to see Hakkai disgusted with him or Sanzo.

"No… I want you and I need this right now…" Sanzo once again bent down to kiss Goku but then the door of his room slams open.

"Sanzo!" Gojyo shouted out loud. Sanzo let go of the boy and stood up from bed, his eyes full of surprise. Gojyo looked mad and hurt.

"How dare you use Goku!" Gojyo banged the wall with his open palm. Goku ran to Gojyo, the poor boy was crying.

"I'm sorry Gojyo!" Goku held his clothes within his arms. Gojyo smiled down at the boy and gave him a hug.

"It's alright Goku… change into you're clothes and sleep with Hakkai… I'll take good care of this…" Gojyo smiled at the crying boy and let him go.

"But… you're sleeping here?" Goku asked with a gulp. He was getting worried for Gojyo. The redhead nodded at the blond man and looked into the boy's face.

"Listen to me… Tell Hakkai that I have to spend the night with Sanzo… he'll still understand even without any further explanation…" Gojyo pushed the boy out of the room and shut the door close behind him.

"Gojyo…" Sanzo's voice was possessive, he wanted him and he has desired for him. Gojyo locked the door and walked towards the blond man, who stood naked before him.

**Author: Oops! I guess this is all for now! I musn't ruin the whole thing! Thank you again for the readers and thank you Chinese Dragon Keeper for keeping my spirit up! I hope that this sneak peek is alright to give you as a thank you…**

(Must continue writing! Desperate for ideas! - cough! cough! - Agh… I'm getting sick because of my lack of sleep!)


	11. Chapter 11: FAMILY,MEMORIES & LONELINESS

**Author's Notes:** (gives a peace sign and smiles brightly) sincerely to the readers, I am trying my hardest to finish this story. My boss (brother) is yelling at me for writing my story slow and passing it late… I apologize a lot… but enjoy anyways! And I hope the sneak peek encourages the readers to stay with the story… I wonder how many chapters will I be making? Hehehe… anyways… just read and comment me once in awhile… tell me anything! If I suck just say it! (But please not too harshly… I'm a very sensitive and fragile person! Waahh! Spare me!) If I'm good… tell me cuz' it really cheers me up and I would give you some surprises… just like 'Chinese Dragon Keeper'… (Eyes glitters and waves hand frantically at her… "Yo! Hope ya' remain my reader! You really make me happy!")

Ahem... we should continue with the story… (Starts to type with the speed of light and suddenly gets a little slow…) Sorry… hehe… I need to have a lot of ideas to be lightning fast! (Types normally and thinks slow)- That's what I am!

"**To bear LOVE with its boundaries"**

**Chapter 11: FAMILY, MEMORIES and LONELINESS**

The sun was bright and no demon had attacked them all morning. Sanzo and the group just sat in their seats making no sounds at all. Hakkai who was happy about his relationship with Gojyo was smiling a lot. Sanzo like a nerve wrecked monk, he tried so hard not to pounce on Hakkai and beat the shit out of him. Hakkai was a few feet away from his reach and Sanzo was tempted to talk about their relationship. Goku was sleeping in his seat while Gojyo just stared boringly at the sandy road.

"Hakkai… are we going to make it to the next town today?" Gojyo asked boringly since there's nothing else to ask anyways.

"Hmm… well… according to our destination in the map… I think we won't be able to reach it till the next day…" Hakkai rubbed his chin and tried to think for a moment. Goku woke up immediately towards Hakkai's prediction.

"Eh! That long?" Goku pouted and Gojyo just patted the boy on the back.

"Che… No complaining!" Sanzo scolded the little boy. Goku started to cry like a little kid and Sanzo's anger meter started to rise.

"But… I just want to eat something more civilized! WAAAHH!" Goku kept on whining and crying, Sanzo clenched his hands and his veins started to pop out.

"Is food the only thing you think about!" Sanzo suddenly strikes Goku with his paper fan. It was a surprise that Sanzo got so unbelievably angry, usually he would control his temper a bit longer but since he broke up with Gojyo, he's more hostile than the demon enemies he had faced.

"Ite! Meanie…" Sanzo continued to hit the little boy when he said that. Goku placed his hands on top of his head to shield it from the paper fan. It was useless; Sanzo used his foot and stomped on him.

"Bakasaru!" Sanzo yelled at the boy. Goku kept on struggling in his seat. Gojyo watched the two men without expression and Hakkai was really silent in the front.

"Ite! Okay! I'm sorry… I'll stop whining now…" Sanzo sighed and slowly hid back the paper fan. Goku rubbed his hands when Sanzo sat back on his seat. Gojyo started laughed and then Hakkai followed, Sanzo was surprised. He looked at Gojyo then to Hakkai, Sanzo definitely was embarrassed.

"It's weird… Gojyo isn't fighting with Goku anymore…" Hakkai wiped a few tears off from his eyes.

"Yeah… It's like I'm having fun watching the monk arguing with the bakasaru…" Gojyo smiled at Goku and gave him a friendly rub on the head.

"Hey! Watch the hair!" Goku's hair was messed up when Gojyo rubbed him. Gojyo laughed at the adorable little demon who sat beside him.

"Hrmp!" Sanzo grunted, he didn't want to hear anymore comments from Hakkai nor Gojyo. Yes, it was a bit funny that Gojyo didn't fight Goku and instead Sanzo fought the annoying little boy. But this time someone won in the fight and that was Sanzo. An hour past or so, everyone was silent until Goku started to open his big mouth.

"Ah… Hakkai… It's soo… HOT!" Goku was whining again and Sanzo was about to get irritated as usual. Gojyo knew what was going to happen next, so to save Goku's butt from Sanzo, he leaned forward and placed his arms around Sanzo's neck. Gojyo leaned in his head and rested it on the monk's shoulder. Sanzo froze in his seat, his muscle tensed, he could feel the slender arms of Gojyo around him and it felt good. Hakkai wasn't paying to Gojyo's actions; he thought it was normal anyways since Gojyo and Sanzo are just friends. Hakkai just concentrated on the driving. Sanzo's heart started to beat fast, Gojyo grinned at his back, he moved his lips near Sanzo's neck and like a lizard, his tongue flicked quickly to get one last taste of Sanzo's sweet neck. Lucky for them, Goku laid on his seat staring at the sun; his golden eyes were hypnotized by the strong light. Gojyo leaned back in his seat and left Sanzo cursing under his breath for not resisting his damn seduction.

"Oi… Goku…" Gojyo called the boy's attention; Goku's gaze went to Gojyo's face.

"Ahg! I can't see! Gojyo's face is just a bright light!" Goku started to rub his eyes, after rubbing them he stared at Gojyo in a closer range. Gojyo laughed at the silly boy and made him sit back in his place.

"Just close you're eyes for a moment, then open it and see if you could see clearly" Gojyo instructed the little naïve boy. Goku obeyed and did what Gojyo had instructed him to do. After a few minutes passing by, Goku slowly opened his eyes; his sight was back to normal.

"Yahoo! I can see again!" Goku cheered in his seat, Gojyo shook his head and laughed at the boy. Sanzo was silent, he thought of Goku as a total idiot. Hakkai joined Goku and cheered with him.

"Baka… If you stare at the sun like that you won't be able to see properly…" Gojyo folded his arms and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Gojyo… thank you…" Goku looked up at the redhead who was like a brother to him, Gojyo smiled at Goku and winked at him. Goku blushed, it was true that Gojyo was really as-in totally sexy and hot, but he sure could attract a lot of people. Goku somehow likes Gojyo but he cannot like him more since that was totally beyond his friendship with the redhead. Goku just look at Gojyo as a big brother, his own father-figure, his close friend.

"Well… Gojyo is right Goku… you shouldn't stare up at the sun like that… you could've destroyed you're eyes…" Hakkai smiled at Goku through the side view mirror. Goku was grateful of Hakkai; the brunette was more of a mother-figure than a father. Hakkai is much more sweet and gentle, it makes him more feminine. Women are soft and understanding; when you compare Hakkai with them it really is a great match.

"Papa…" Goku looked at Gojyo "Mama…" his eyes turned to Hakkai. Goku laughed to himself, but then he stopped. What about Sanzo? Goku's golden eyes looked at the monk with curiosity. He thought hard, Sanzo was more like a scary uncle who envies his father. (Author: Goku is right… but it's the opposite… he envies Hakkai more than Gojyo…)

Plus, uncles are somewhat funny and somewhat nice, but there are other sides and other types of uncles where they are evil and discriminated. Goku nodded his head; Sanzo was a perfect fit for an uncle.

"What are you nodding you're head for?" Sanzo looked at the little boy with bored eyes. Goku just smiled at him and shook his head.

"I was just thinking that's all…" Goku was a bit nervous and surprised, usually Sanzo wouldn't care of the things he does or think about. Sanzo sat back in his seat and stared at the road. Gojyo seemed to be sleeping, his eyes were closed and his hair was flowing with the wind, boy does Gojyo look soo hot! He's like a fiery stallion, a free and wild creature, and a beautiful one indeed. Goku shook his head and stopped thinking of Gojyo.

"Just a few more hours and we'll be able to set up camp!" Hakkai cheered in the front, Sanzo groaned, the monk was desperately bored and he intensely needs Gojyo's touch. Goku on the other hand seemed to enjoy himself, he loved to compare his friends and he surely got more attracted towards Gojyo.

Later… when they made camp in the forest…

"What! There's not enough food!" Goku complained to Hakkai.

"Ah… so… um… we all have to split it up Goku… we all have to eat you know…" Hakkai tried to explain but in the end Goku collapsed on the ground and groaned in pain.

"Ah! I'm going to die!" Goku was over reacting, Sanzo didn't give a damn he just sat near the fire and smoked a cig. Gojyo walked towards Goku and kicked him.

"Oi! Stop complaining! When we go to the next town we'll all have a feast!" Gojyo looked at the boy seriously and sat down in front of the fire.

"Eh? Really! Woo! Hoo!" Goku sprung up from the ground and started cheering.

"Well… the food will be cooked in a minute…" Hakkai announced aloud and started to cover the pot he was using over the fire. Goku sat beside Gojyo and watched Hakkai cook their dinner.

"Ah! Hakkai it smells good!" Goku started to sniff the air; Gojyo patted the kid on the head and started to sniff the air.

"Gah! Gojyo! You're taking the good fragrance away!" Goku pinched Gojyo's nose and started to sniff harder. Gojyo laughed and watched the boy flatter himself with Hakkai's good cooking. Sanzo watched them all, he felt a bit annoyed but mostly lonely. He wanted to hear Gojyo's words and he wanted to have Gojyo's attention. Surely every moment when Gojyo laughs he starts to envy the person who gave him such joy. Sanzo turned away his face was in the dark, he was a man who was alone in the world.

"Goku! You get the first serving since you've been a good boy lately!" Hakkai gave Goku his plate of food then he served another and gave Gojyo his plate. Hakkai was about to serve another to give to Sanzo but then the monk stood up and ignored the serving plate.

"Ha? Sanzo aren't you hungry?" Hakkai asked the quiet monk.

"I'm not hungry… excuse me…" Sanzo walked away, he went into the darkness amongst the forest trees. Gojyo watched him, his fiery red eyes pierced the very man's soul, Sanzo was in guilt and he was in loss.

"There's something wrong with Sanzo lately…" Hakkai was concerned of the monk; he was still Sanzo's friend after all.

"Don't mind him Hakkai…" Gojyo said softly but gravely serious. Gojyo was eating slowly the food on his plate, Hakkai watched Gojyo with curiosity.

"Ha? But he's been acting strange… why-" Hakkai was trying to talk but then Gojyo cut him before he could finish.

"I told you don't worry… he's like that because he's just frustrated lately…" Hakkai nodded his head and obeyed Gojyo. Goku listened to the two men, somehow he was concerned of Sanzo, he wanted to help Sanzo. They all ate silently, Sanzo was somewhere in the dark, feeling the great loss he had felt the morning he took a shower.

Deep in the forest, Sanzo stood underneath the beautiful moon and its beautiful stars. The blond man looked up beyond it, trying to find something with his cold and shattered eyes.

_This great loss will never stop… what can I do?_

_How could love help me? Is it that when I'm with Gojyo the only thing that keeps me going is love? How? And why?_

_Gojyo… I'm sorry… I just don't have the courage to apologize… all this time… _

_I thought I could not possibly feel anything…_

_But when I met you… something had woken up inside me…_

_I thought that it was just a raging lust because my body would react whenever I see you…_

_But the pain and the agony… how could that explain through lust?_

_How could I heal my burdened feelings?_

_Whenever I'm with you this feeling inside me grows deep and painful…_

_I never wanted you to leave me…_

_I never wanted to be so cold to you…_

_I can't control it! I am what I am!_

_When I'm with Gojyo…_

_I wonder if I was meant to be with you… I would wonder if Gojyo would be happy…_

_I was afraid to lose you Gojyo… that's why I always cared for you're feelings first before mine… that is why I try so hard to please you…_

_Gojyo… I… I love you…_

_I LOVE YOU…_

_My heart is heavy and ready to break… I f only you say to me that you hated me… I will leave you alone… but if you say that you love me and you'll be there for me… I will love you forever and be with you until the end of my time…_

(The first time we made love…)

They were both drunk and it was late at night…

Gojyo opened the door to Sanzo's room, he was carrying Sanzo, obviously they had a glorious fight that day. They didn't actually plan to drink together it was just a coincidence. Sanzo was at the bar earlier than Gojyo and when the monk was half drunk Gojyo appeared. The redhead wanted to drink also, Sanzo didn't mind since he couldn't do anything clearly.

"Gojyo…" Sanzo's breath smelt of the heavy drinks he had, Gojyo smiled slyly at the monk and lay him down on the bed.

"Well… time for the monk to go sleepy weepy…" Gojyo was talking to him like he was a child. Gojyo was about to walk away but then the monk caught his hand; Sanzo snickered and brought the redhead down on the bed. Gojyo lay down beside him, but then Sanzo went on top of the redhead.

"I have to go… Hakkai might wander around in his sleep… looking for his best pal…" Gojyo started to push Sanzo away but the monk was strong. He pinned Gojyo's body on the bed, Sanzo was serious. His eyes darker than ever, Gojyo gasped when he wasn't able to move. Sanzo used one of his hands to grab hold of Gojyo' own and pin it up above his head.

"Gojyo… you… are… so… hot…" Sanzo said it in a slow emphasis, Gojyo blushed he couldn't say anything for a moment. He was speechless, Sanzo felt something towards Gojyo. It must be such a formidable thing to feel since they were both men.

"Come on now… you're drunk and you need some rest…" Gojyo tried to push him away but it was impossible, his body was in the mercy of Sanzo's hands. Sanzo slowly bent down and gave Gojyo a soft kiss.

"Sanzo…" Gojyo was in unbelievable shock but most of all he was feeling something deep towards this beautiful blond man.

"Gojyo… tonight… just for tonight… love me…" Sanzo whispered in his ear, his hot breath hit Gojyo's skin sexily. Again Sanzo lowered down, but now he was devouring Gojyo's neck. His tongue slithered, biting and kissing, Gojyo moaned aloud.

"Yes… for tonight…" Sanzo let go of Gojyo's hands and in an instant the redhead's hands were holding unto Sanzo's shoulders. Sanzo loosen the weight of his body and felt Gojyo squirm underneath him. Their bodies touched each other, moved with each other, and most of all they were connected to each other. It was Gojyo's first time being fucked by a man and the only man he had ever fucked was Sanzo. It was glorifying for Sanzo since Gojyo was like a virgin, his entering was tight but moisty, Sanzo moaned when Gojyo tightened his muscles. Making Sanzo feel more pleasure than ever, Sanzo never regretted that day since months passed by and somehow feelings started to grow deep.

(Back to present… Sanzo mourned for his loss…)

He stood there like a tree, his was immovable and silent. Sanzo stared up the starlit sky with painful eyes. He now figured out how much a loss he had made since his beloved Gojyo went away and loved Hakkai instead of him. If only he convinced the monk that he didn't love him. If only Sanzo hadn't fallen in love, this wouldn't have happened.

_Just say that you hate me Gojyo and I will leave you alone…_

_But if you say that you love me then I will happily accept and love you more…_

"Gojyo… Just say it… say that you hate me… I'll understand completely… no matter what… I'll try to leave you alone… but I will always love you…" Sanzo was desperate, his feelings were burdening him, and his living life is making him more miserable.

_Ever since that night I turned you're love away. I have always regretted it… but I regret the most is losing you… that time the next morning after that night, I wanted to apologize but I didn't have the courage to do it… You were always happy when Hakkai was there… You were always happy when Goku argued…_

_But since that night where I rejected you're love… you never said 'I love you' anymore… I always wondered if you were hurt by my mistake…every time I try to talk to you about my feelings it seems that you never wanted to hear about it… you shut yourself from me like I had shut you from mine…Is this all my fault? _

_Had I made you cold and emotionless because of my own stupid mistakes? _

_I'm sorry about it all… I'm sorry that I rejected you… all you think of me is a lustful man who wants to fill his urges by making you into his sex slave…I was like that because I was blind… I was like that because I was mad at you and at myself… _

_I love you Gojyo… I love every bit of you… I love it when you moan… I love it when you call out to me… I love it when you say I love you…_

_But all this has shattered because of my idiotic stubbornness and cruel mistakes…_

_I have broken the fiery spirit of my loving Gojyo …_

_I have toyed and tortured my loving Gojyo…_

_I'm sorry…_


	12. Chapter 12: Master and Student

**Author's Notes:** My gosh! How long will this chapter be? Um… should I finish this story? It's getting a little difficult… but anyways… I'll try my best on writing and I'll try my best not to disappoint some of my readers…

(Well… at least I'm glad that I'm communicating with one of them… ha… at last… someone who could look over my story and encourage me till the end!)

"**To bear LOVE with its boundaries"**

**Chapter 12: Master and Student**

Demons attacked the group when they started to move on in the middle of the dessert. Goku had his hands full, Hakkai was busy with his chi and Gojyo slayed them, Sanzo on the other hand was totally outnumbered.

"Haha! Give up monk!" the demon laughed ridiculously at Sanzo who just stood in the middle of the surrounding demons.

"Yea! Just give up you're sutra and we'll spare you're life!" the other demon started to get closer to Sanzo. BANG! One bullet went through that demon's forehead; Sanzo blew the smoke of his gun, the demon disintegrated into dust.

"Che! Damn that monk! Get him!" All of the demons attacked together but then a ball of light came through and half of the demons disappeared.

"Ah… sorry but you can't have the sutra…" Hakkai apologized to the demons. He was the one to throw that blow after all.

"What the hell! Attack!" the demons got pissed off and charged at Hakkai instead.

"I hate it when you outnumber defenseless people! It totally makes me angry!" Hakkai smiled smugly and let out one big blast of chi. All the demons disappeared, Sanzo didn't care at all. He just stood there like a mindless person; he wanted Hakkai to go away.

"Well… we're all done!" Goku announced cheerfully, Hakkai wiped away the sweat on his forehead. Gojyo stood beside his lover and gave him a kiss, Hakkai felt happier than ever, Sanzo cursed and looked away.

"Ah… A kiss for saving the monk…" Gojyo winked at Hakkai, the brunette blushed.

"Let's go!" Sanzo called out, Goku followed his master and sat on his seat. Hakkai and Gojyo followed, they were all satisfied that they had protected the sutra once again.

"Neh… Hakkai… when are we arriving to town?" Goku asked, he leaned in front to get Hakkai's attention.

"Ah… um… I guess we'll arrive there in about 3 or four hours…" Hakkai smiled plainly and tried hard to think. Goku sighed and leaned back on his seat; Gojyo just whistled and stared at the clear blue sky. Sanzo was a bit sleepy, his eyes were closed, he was dreaming of his love.

"Well… cheer up Goku… when we arrive there it would be lunch time and we could have the feast I said… right Sanzo?" Gojyo's eyes slithered to the side view mirror near Sanzo's side. Sanzo snorted and looked back at those fiery eyes.

"Ha? Hmm… Okay…" Sanzo nodded his head and closed his eyes once again.

"Ha! YAY! I love you Sanzo!" Goku cheer fully sprang up from his chair and hugged the sleeping monk. Sanzo got startled and surprisingly hit Goku with his paper fan.

"Don't do that when I'm sleeping you bakasaru!" Sanzo gritted his teeth and sat back on his seat. Goku rubbed his aching head but still he had a smile on his face.

"Okay… sorry!" Goku laughed a bit and relaxed in his place. Gojyo smiled to himself, he was starting to notice that Sanzo was getting a little soft to the boy.

"Ah? Is Sanzo alright? I can't believe that he didn't argue with Goku…" Hakkai was thoughtless, his face was a plain question mark, and Goku nodded his head. Sanzo just kept quiet and slept for all he cares.

"Well… the monk is tired… he hadn't gotten any sleep last night…" Gojyo answered for Sanzo, the blond man didn't say anything but continued sleeping. Gojyo knew all, he knew that Sanzo was tired and he knew that he had a miserable time seeing Hakkai with him.

"Ah… okay…" Hakkai silently drove, Gojyo watched Sanzo sleep the whole while.

Later… Goku sprang up from the car and cheered aloud.

"Yay! We're here!" Goku ran around like a happy kid. Hakkai entered the restaurant with Gojyo, Sanzo stood outside staring at the entry way.

"Sanzo? Are you alright?" Goku stood in front of him, his curious golden eyes was set on the monks face. Sanzo just walked to the restaurant, leaving Goku concerned of his master.

"I wonder if Sanzo needs any help…" Goku asked himself if he should try to get his master along with Gojyo. He wants Sanzo to be happy again, he wants Gojyo to be with his master, he wants them to love each other.

They ate a feast for lunch just like Gojyo said, Goku was delighted that his stomach had a wonderful meal. Sanzo ate satisfyingly, Hakkai left after eating searching for a place to stay in. Sanzo paid for the bill with his golden credit card and followed Gojyo who was searching for Hakkai. Goku just stood behind them and followed these two men. He was like a kid that had no business in their matter. The found Hakkai in a motel, the brunette looked happy.

"Hey, guys… looks like we have two share two rooms…" Hakkai gave one key to Sanzo and the other he raised it in front of Gojyo's face and smiled. Gojyo gave the man a smug smile and nodded his head endearingly. Sanzo just cursed under his breath and went upstairs immediately. Hakkai watched the angry monk go up to his room.

"Sanzo! Wait up for me!" Goku called to him, he ran after his master.

"Ha? Is it something I said?" Hakkai looked at Gojyo puzzlingly.

"Well… something like that I guess…" Gojyo stared at the staircases thoughtfully; somehow he felt that something bad was going to happen.

"Sanzo…" Goku looked for his master, he entered the room silent. He saw his master in his side of the bed, he was hiding in the shadows of the light, the only light you could was the light from the cig.

"What do you want?" Sanzo asked, not facing the little boy.

"Um… do you need anything?" Goku asked nervously, he tried to smile but it didn't come out well, his lips twitched nervously. Sanzo's back was facing him, the monk didn't want to let the kid read his emotions, it was too much to embarrass himself in front of his friends if that was what he considered them to be.

"Go away…" his voice was deep and hard, Goku felt the cold shoulder but still he insisted.

"Sanzo… I want to help you… please tell me what's wrong…" Goku begged him, he persisted into the problem; he badly wants his master to be happy.

"I said go away…" Sanzo stood up his back muscles tensed, he wanted Goku to leave him alone, he wanted to be alone.

"No… just let me help you!" Goku shouted, Sanzo took a side glance at his student. Goku stared wide-eyed, his master's eyes were somewhat different, those lavender eyes were full of lust and anger.

"You want to help me? Then you will do as I say…" Sanzo walked towards his wide-eyed student, he cornered Goku up against the wall, Sanzo smiled at his stubborn student and Goku gulped in nervousness.

A few minutes later… In the room where Hakkai and Gojyo stayed.

"Hakkai do you mind if I check up on Sanzo and Goku?" Gojyo looked at his lover with such intensity, his eyes seems to be in full alarm. Hakkai smiled and nodded but he was doubtful for a moment. Gojyo walked towards the door and when he grabbed the door knob Hakkai stopped him with his question.

"What are you going to do there?" Hakkai asked, he wanted to know Gojyo's business for doing that.

"I'll explain to you later… If Goku comes here… accept him… I might stay with Sanzo for tonight…" Gojyo looked back at Hakkai; he gave him a bright smile and a wink to ensure his lover that things are going to be alright.

Goku and Sanzo's room…

"Goku… just hold still…" Sanzo pinned Goku down on the bed. Goku was helpless; Sanzo bent down and kissed the little boy.

"S-Sanzo… stop…" Goku used his free hands to push his master away from him. Sanzo forced his tongue inside Goku's mouth. The boy stopped moving under him, he couldn't do anything. He could feel Sanzo's hand caressing his bare thigh. Goku started to moan as the feeling crept up on him.

"That's a good boy…" Sanzo smiled in his face; slowly his other hand slithered to Goku's chest. Sanzo grabbed Goku's nipple with his teeth, he bit it, licked it and kissed it. Goku groaned in pain, it was his first time to deal with pain through pleasure.

"No, Sanzo…" Goku squirmed again, Sanzo pinned him harder so that he couldn't move.

"Now hush… I need this… you said that you wanted to help me right? Then this is what I want you to do… this is how you'll help me…" Sanzo looked into those golden eyes and he saw how much the boy wanted to put a stop to this.

"Yes, I wanted to help you… but not like this… please Sanzo… let me go…" Goku begged he didn't want to do this, he doesn't want to betray Gojyo and he doesn't want to see Hakkai disgusted with him or Sanzo.

"No… I want you and I need this right now…" Sanzo once again bent down to kiss Goku but then the door of his room slams open.

"Sanzo!" Gojyo shouted out loud. Sanzo let go of the boy and stood up from bed, his eyes full of surprise. Gojyo looked mad and hurt.

"How dare you use Goku!" Gojyo banged the wall with his open palm. Goku ran to Gojyo, the poor boy was crying.

"I'm sorry Gojyo!" Goku held his clothes within his arms. Gojyo smiled down at the boy and gave him a hug.

"It's alright Goku… change into you're clothes and sleep with Hakkai… I'll take good care of this…" Gojyo smiled at the crying boy and let him go.

"But… you're sleeping here?" Goku asked with a gulp. He was getting worried for Gojyo. The redhead nodded at the blond man and looked into the boy's face.

"Listen to me… Tell Hakkai that I have to spend the night with Sanzo… he'll still understand even without any further explanation…" Gojyo pushed the boy out of the room and shut the door close behind him.

"Gojyo…" Sanzo's voice was possessive, he wanted him and he has desired for him. Gojyo locked the door and walked towards the blond man, who stood naked before him.

"Sanzo… you wanted me right? Well… here I am…" Gojyo stopped walking towards him; he was a few inches from the desperate monk's reach.

"Yes! I've wanted you!" Sanzo grabbed Gojyo, he tightly held the redhead in his arms. He was desperate, he wanted Gojyo, nothing can stop him from loving his beautiful half-breed. Gojyo sighed and held Sanzo too, he never knew that this would come but it had to. Sanzo backed up a bit but he didn't let go of his Gojyo, he stared into the face of his once sex slave but now desirable lover.

"Sanzo… don't you ever do that again…" Gojyo looked at him with a deadly glare. Sanzo nodded his head lightly in obedience; somehow he felt a lot of emotions running through him. Gojyo punched him softly on the chest where his heart is located, Gojyo looked pained or somewhat annoyed, he smiled at Sanzo and it was a painful smile.

"Gojyo…" Sanzo whispered his name, he felt wretched, he shouldn't have used Goku but he hadn't any choice.

"Gojyo… I'm sorry…" Sanzo apologized, tears streamed down his pale face, he leaned his forehead against Gojyo's.

"Sanzo…" Gojyo was surprised, his smile turned soft, he wiped the tears away with his gentle touch.

"I'm so sorry!" Sanzo yelled it out, he pushed Gojyo on the bed and kissed him when he was about to answer him. The blond man kissed the beautiful redhead senselessly. He teared off Gojyo's clothes and took on the courage he had never felt before, he wanted to love Gojyo, he wanted to feel that redhead so much his heart was beating crazily.

They made love the whole day; it was night when they settled down in each others arms. Gojyo lay his head on top of Sanzo's chest; he could hear his heart beating normally. Sanzo's arms winded around the redhead possessively, Gojyo sighed softly and leaned in to kiss the spot where Sanzo's heart is. The blond man looked down at his lover, his lavender eyes full of love, Gojyo looked into those eyes and he smiled at him. After a few moments pass by, Gojyo looked away and took in a deep breath. He was going to say something very serious to Sanzo and it would take a lot of courage to do it.

"Sanzo… I don't know anymore… I don't know if I love you… I don't know if you love me… I just don't want know anymore…" Gojyo wanted to stop and walk away. But Sanzo held firmly unto him, he felt a little worried about Gojyo, he was worried that the redhead didn't love him anymore.

"Gojyo… don't say such things… You do love me… I know it… and…" Sanzo's voice trailed away, this was the part where he confesses his feelings to Gojyo.

"And?" Gojyo asked he was desperate to hear the answer; he wanted to hear what he wanted to hear for such a long time.

"I love you Gojyo… I love you so much that I'd die without you or not… I would commit murder… I would kill Hakkai for taking you away from me but you were so happy and relaxed… it hurts a lot you know… seeing you with another man…" Sanzo cried again, he didn't let go of Gojyo, Gojyo smiled up at his face and wiped away his tears again.

"Sanzo… you cry because of me?" Gojyo asked concerningly, Sanzo nodded his head.

"Don't cry… I still love you… and… don't murder Hakkai please…" Gojyo smiled at his suffering lover, he held Sanzo tightly, for now they were together. Together like this, they're love is indeed a desperate one to attempt. The two men slept together for the first time, they were sleeping with such delightful warmth that kept them safe.

What do you think will Hakkai do? Will Goku be hurt? Will Sanzo and Gojyo turn their love away from each other? How could Gojyo have these two men at the same time? Will blood be shed? See next time on Chapter 13…


	13. Chapter 13:THE CONTEST & Goku's thoughts

**Author's Notes: BAD NEWS! **My internet at home won't work! (Readers: what do you mean you're internet at home won't work! Hello! You're telling us right now! Author: Ah… sorry… I typed this at home and… I saved it in the diskette and posted this chapter in the internet café… sorry again…) But anyways… I hope that some of my readers won't lose interest in my story! I'll try my very best to send the chapters into the net as soon as possible! Sorry again for the delay and late news…

"**To bear LOVE with its boundaries"**

**Chapter 13: THE CONTEST and Goku's thoughts…**

It was a full moon that night, the breeze was ice cold, the windows were creaking. Two men slept in separate beds.

"Uh…" Hakkai grabbed his blanket tightly; he was trying to warm his cold body under the thin white blanket. He couldn't sleep well; he was a bit lonely in the room even though Goku kept company with him. Before he slept that night, he was a bit surprised that Gojyo insisted to stay at Sanzo's room for the night, they were supposed to be sleeping together, Hakkai wanted so much to be within Gojyo's caring arms but he was with Sanzo. The soft caring brunette just agreed and didn't question further about the reason why his lover is spending the night with a monk, no doubt a grumpy monk indeed, Hakkai did observe that Sanzo was always in the bad side. It was like Sanzo wanted to shoot a few bullets in his forehead and be done with it, Hakkai was mostly afraid to anger the monk since the day Gojyo became his lover.

"Gojyo…" Hakkai called out for him, he sighed as black clouds covered the moon.

"Gojyo?" Sanzo sat up in bed; he stared at Gojyo who was changing into his clothes.

"Ah… sorry… did I wake you up?" Gojyo smiled at the blond man, Sanzo slightly tilted his head to the right.

"What are you doing?" the monk crawled to the edge of the bed to get close to Gojyo.

"I have to go to Hakkai…" Gojyo zipped his pants and sat down beside Sanzo on the edge of the bed. Sanzo placed his arms around the redhead; he laid his head on the tanned shoulder.

"No… don't… stay with me… I don't want you with him…" Sanzo held him tight, he wasn't going to let go.

"Sanzo… I know that you don't want Hakkai to touch me-" Gojyo's sentence was cut because Sanzo kissed him. When the kiss was done, Sanzo didn't lean back; his face was still close to the redhead.

"Gojyo… you are mine…" Sanzo let go of the redhead and sat back.

"Well… I am always yours Sanzo… but there are still things I have yet to consider about…" Gojyo stood up and smiled slyly at the monk.

"Che… you better come back here or I'll shoot you in the head…" Sanzo muttered a threat and lay back down on the bed.

"Ok… Ok… I promise… it won't take long… I'll just go there, say 'good night' and kiss him for good dreams…" when Gojyo said 'kiss' Sanzo snorted and turned his back on him. Gojyo laughed for a moment and then decided to go already. He walked out of the room, leaving the monk muttering curses. He entered Hakkai's room silently, but the brunette was awake the whole time.

"Gojyo…" green eyes were focused upon a scarred face. Gojyo walked towards his bed and stood above him. Hakkai sat up and grabbed hold of him.

"I feel so cold…" Hakkai desperately grabbed unto him, he could feel Gojyo's warm skin, he could smell the lovely scent of the half-breed.

"Hakkai… I'm here…" Gojyo knelt down and held him in his arms, Hakkai was tired and his hands couldn't hold on anymore, he laid it down on the bed and let Gojyo hold him instead.

"Gojyo… kiss me…" Hakkai whispered pleadingly, Gojyo smiled at him softly and slowly he bent down to kiss him. Hakkai felt good, he tasted his lover's kiss and it was sweet as usual. The brunette was about to close his eyes in delight but something caught his eye. A small red mark lay on the tanned neck of his lover, Hakkai pushed Gojyo away from him, he felt a little conspicuous.

"What's wrong Hakkai?" Gojyo looked at him in concern; Hakkai just smiled and shook his head at him.

"Nah… It's nothing…" Hakkai waved a dismissive hand at his lover.

"Eh? Nothing?" Gojyo raised an eyebrow at him; Hakkai just smiled and looked away.

"Gojyo… I…" Hakkai whispered, before Hakkai could finish, Gojyo lay down beside him on the bed and hugged him like a soft mushy teddy bear.

"I love you…" Hakkai smiled in his face and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"Close you're eyes… rest Hakkai… you're going to need it for tomorrow…" Hakkai obeyed him and closed his eyes. Gojyo kissed his left and right eyes softly; he cradled Hakkai in his arms and told him so many things of love to make the brunette descend into his dreams without any disturbance. Gojyo left his lover as soon as he went into dreamland; he snuck out of the room and went back to Sanzo as he had promised.

The next morning…

"Hakkai!" Goku shouted aloud awakening the brunette from his wondrous sleep.

"G-Goku?" Hakkai rubbed his eyes slowly and tried to wake his body up from the sleep.

"Good morning!" Goku was cheerful today, the little boy had a bright smile on his face, it seemed like nothing bad had happened to him.

"Good morning to you to…" Hakkai smiled back at the boy. Goku jumped on his bed and sent Hakkai flying off his bed, landing on his butt on the hard wooden floor.

"Ah! Hakkai!" Goku worriedly crawled on the edge of the bed and looked down at Hakkai.

"Ite…" Hakkai was rubbing his sore butt.

"Sorry… I just got excited that's all…" Goku got off the bed and stood before him.

"Why so excited early in the morning?" Hakkai asked the energetic teenager before him.

"Well… it's just that Sanzo is in a good mood and you're…" Goku stopped for a moment and started to think of what to say next.

"And… what?" Hakkai stood up and looked down at Goku's thinking face.

"And you're the last one to wake up!" Goku laughed silly, a sweat mark appeared at the back of Hakkai's head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the brunette didn't understand at all. Why is Goku happy that he wasn't awake early?

"Well… it's because you were always the first one to wake up early and you always wake everyone up so that we could all be ready…" Goku said everything like it was a fact and somehow Hakkai got into the lower level because of his over sleeping.

"Ah… now that reminds me… is everyone up?" Hakkai asked with a plain smile.

"Yeah! Gojyo was the one who woke us up! It's really surprising that the lazy kappa could skip sleep to wake everyone up…" Goku was surprised, Gojyo wouldn't be awake so early, sometimes it's hard to wake the redhead up without a bucket of water.

"Goku… sometimes people change… even the way they are…" Hakkai patted Goku on the head.

"Change? Hmm…" Goku crossed his arms in front of his chest and thought thoroughly of the word _change_. A cloud popped out over his head…

He thought of Hakkai… he was wearing tight leathered pants and a sleeveless cottoned white shirt, his hair was messy and he was growing a little beard.

The brunette was a drinker and a smoker… goodness he was a ladies man!

"_Ah… girls! Girls! Why don't we hang out at my place for the night?" Hakkai smirked at the women who hung around him. The ladies giggled and walked with him to the hotel._

"Ack! No way!" Goku shook his head hard.

He thought of Gojyo… he wore a pink apron with a heart in the middle for décor, Gojyo's hair was clipped back and his face was bright with a smile.

The kappa was actually soft and gentle… he was like a proper lady or he is actually like Hakkai…

"_Goku… do you want you're eggs scrambled or sunny-side-up?" Gojyo blinked his pretty lashes at the boy. Goku just smiled at Gojyo, a sweat mark appeared on his forehead._

"Eek… creepy…" Goku's eyebrow twitched in horror.

He thought of Sanzo… Sanzo was Sanzo… he's standing in the middle of the spotlight… his arms crossed in front of his chest… his veins were popping out in anger…

Sanzo… hmm… Sanzo…

"_Oi! Bakasaru!" Sanzo hit him with a paper fan._

"Ite… there's no way that old grumpy monk would change…" Goku rubbed his forehead even though it didn't hurt.

"Well… I'm going down…" Hakkai was dressed and ready. Goku stood there surprised, how long has the boy stood there? How long was he in his thoughts? Well… it doesn't matter anymore. Everyone has got to go to the west and finish their mission.

They both went down together. They paid for their rooms and they went straight to the restaurant, Sanzo was reading his newspapers and Gojyo was sipping from his bottle of beer. Hakkai smiled and greeted the two men in the table. Gojyo winked at the brunette and Sanzo snorted at him.

"Hmm… you over slept I suppose?" Sanzo raised a suspicious eyebrow at him, Hakkai nodded in response.

"Well… yes… I couldn't seem to wake up because I had a wonderful dream…" Hakkai smiled at Gojyo's direction, Sanzo saw that smile and overlooked it. He didn't want to be nasty at Hakkai; after all, Gojyo was still his and his alone.

"Would you like me to take your orders now?" the waitress asked Goku.

"Ahh… YES! YES! YES! I want everything in the breakfast menu!" Goku's eyes were sparkling, he was hungry like hell.

"BAKA!" Sanzo hit the annoying boy with a paper fan.

"Ite… Sanzo…" he rubbed his head softly.

"Sanzo… give the kid a break… you now that he's hungry…" Gojyo placed down his empty bottle. He smiled slyly at the waitress and gave her one of his seducting winks.

"One more beer please… and also buy the whole breakfast menu…" Gojyo was flirting with the waitress. Goku was totally happy and the other two men… they were a bit hostile with Gojyo for a moment.

"Gojyo…" Hakkai was in a dark and deadly mood, he was furious with the redhead because of his flirting with the waitress.

"You'll pay the whole meal the next time you do that again…" Sanzo was also in a dark and deadly mood, he was also furious with Gojyo.

"Ah… calm down…" Gojyo smiled nervously at the two men, a sweat drop appeared on his forehead. Black clouds appeared on the heads of Sanzo and Hakkai. They were totally mad at him.

"No more flirting!" Sanzo and Hakkai yelled at Gojyo in the same time. The two men looked at each other surprisingly. Truly there was going to be a contest held between them, a contest of love. Sanzo's lavender eyes penetrated with Hakkai's green ones. They were at it now, fighting for Gojyo's love. But Hakkai isn't sure yet if Gojyo and Sanzo are lovers… he just wants a challenge and he'll face it even if the prize would be Gojyo's heart. Sanzo is competitive and won't give up, surely he will never give up Gojyo.

How will this start off? And how will this end? Surely Gojyo will have a hard time making his decision! What will happen next! See you on the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14: RIVALRIES OF LOVE!

**Author's Notes: Um… sorry if it took so long… it's because… because…WAAAHH!** I'm so mad at my carpenter! He turned off the whole power to the house and my computer wasn't able to save my story in time! Even the songs I downloaded were all erased! Even the songs that have long been in the computer have been erased! WAAAAHHHH! Sniff… sniff… (Shyronai pats my back in comfort and says "Its okay you could do better this time…" he tried to smile but his lips kept on twitching. I looked up at him with a pouted face "REALLY!" I was on the verge of crying again. Shyronai thought for a moment, it took him a few minutes to answer "Actually to be honest… NO…" he smiled at me politely. I gave him a choked laugh and turned away so that I couldn't face him. Shyronai placed a hand on my shoulder and asked concerningly "Are you alright?", I turned to him and smiled painfully "NO! YOU BAKEMONO!" I hit him hard on the face with my fist and he was dead unconscious. I was delighted that he had a black eye and I was merrily typing this down… hehehe….) Anyways I feel good now! I finish chapter 14! Woo! Hoo! And sorry for the delay again!

"**To bear LOVE with its boundaries"**

**Chapter 14: RIVALRIES OF LOVE!**

The whole group was in the market square, buying some supplies before they will continue on with the journey. It looked a bit funny, the way they looked. Hakkai and Gojyo were at the front holding each other's hand. Sanzo and Goku were way at the back, Goku was a step close to Sanzo's side, and the poor boy hadn't had any attention from the monk. Hakkai was flirting with Gojyo and that made Sanzo mad, worse of all Gojyo responded to the flirts and temptingly touched the brunette in many ways.

"This is a load of bullshit…" Sanzo cursed under his breath, he was angry at the two couples in front of him; or rather you could say that he's jealous. Goku could almost hear every curse that the monk was trying to hide underneath the hot breath.

"Neh, Hakkai!" Goku ran to Hakkai, it made Sanzo stop in his tracks and watch the boy talk to the brunette in front of him.

"Hmm?" Hakkai looked down at the little boy.

"I want a little snack in the trip could you buy me pork buns? Please?" Goku begged, making his golden eyes wide and appear in a sort of pleading state. Gojyo laughed at the boy and rubbed his head to mess up his hair.

"Isn't he funny?" Gojyo asked the brunette who giggled a little bit.

"Hey!" Goku frowned at the two men.

"Ah… Okay Goku… but no too many or else we'll all have to share it with you…" Hakkai smiled at Goku dearly. The little boy was overjoyed; he sprung up in the air, cheering with glee. Gojyo continued laughing at the silliness that Goku was portraying right in front of them. Sanzo was utterly mad, he wanted to beat Goku like a pup and he wanted to shoot Hakkai through the head. Sanzo totally went up to them in rage.

"Well? Let's get going! I have no time for bonding here! We have to journey immediately!" Sanzo yelled at them but mostly his eyes were on the brunette. Hakkai solemnly accepted Sanzo's yell and went to a stall where they were still steaming newly made pork buns. Hakkai ordered 5 pork buns; Goku kept silent and stood by the brunette's side. Sanzo tapped his foot on the dusty ground with impatience. Everyone was silent and no one was even looking at each other until they received their pork buns.

"Here are your pork buns…" the man handed them a bag of freshly made pork buns, Goku grabbed at it and joyfully glees. Sanzo just snorted at the boy's happiness and Hakkai smiled softly at the happy Goku.

"Gojyo… I guess we should get going before-" something was wrong "Gojyo?" Hakkai looked at his side, Gojyo was gone. Sanzo with his lavender eyes examined the crowd, looking for the redhead.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai called out for him, he was absolutely shocked that Gojyo disappeared.

"Hakkai… stay here with Goku and I'll find him…" Sanzo started to walk off but Hakkai hesitated. He stopped the monk and walk in front of him.

"No… I'll look for him… I know that he needs me…" Hakkai looked at Sanzo with such compassionate eyes. Sanzo was almost irritated when he said 'he _needs_ me', the monk smiled irritatedly at the brunette.

"Why don't we all split up and we meet back after one hour in this stall?" Sanzo decided, Hakkai nodded in agreement.

"Remember after one hour we all must be here… especially Gojyo…" The monk looked at Hakkai's eyes penetratingly with competition. This was a competition for love, the price was Gojyo. Hakkai felt the aura of the challenge, he knew that he should find Gojyo at once; he wanted to beat the monk by finding Gojyo first. Sanzo smirked; he knew that Hakkai was feeling the heat of the challenge; for sure the monk will find Gojyo himself and laugh at the face of the brunette when he had found the redhead.

"What do we get when or if someone finds Gojyo first?" Goku asked the monk who was challenging the brunette.

"Well… he gets to have anything…" Sanzo wasn't looking at Goku, he was smirking at Hakkai and he knew that they should start searching for Gojyo already.

"Okay! Are you ready! Get set! GO!" Goku yelled aloud and all three men dispatched to look for Gojyo.

After five minutes…

"Gojyo!" Goku yelled aloud looking for the redheaded idiot who had wondered off. Goku sat on the floor and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Ah! I feel so tired already! How many hours has it been?" Goku asked Hakkai who was standing right in front of him.

"Goku it's still five minutes…" Hakkai smiled softly at the boy, Goku bent his head slightly to the right making a cracking sound. Hakkai started to walk away; he looked back at Goku and nodded his head at the boy.

"I'll go now… I have to find Gojyo before someone does…" Hakkai was serious, his face looked serious, Goku smiled at Hakkai and cheered for him a good luck. Sanzo was in the place where most of the women hung around; he was standing next to a group of girls who were whispering gossips at his back. The girls giggled when Sanzo turned to look around, they wanted the blond man to notice them, but Sanzo didn't care less he wanted Gojyo not some damned slut. The girls would sigh when Sanzo would look away.

"What the!" something caught Sanzo's attention. He saw Gojyo walking into an alley way. Sanzo briefly straightened himself up and walked hurriedly to the alley.

"Gojyo!" Sanzo shouted out loud as he was chasing after the redhead. It seemed that Gojyo was following something or maybe someone. Maybe Gojyo was hunting for some woman; it irritated him somehow to think about him flirting off with women.

Later…

"Where is Gojyo?" Hakkai was concerned of Gojyo. It had been 45 minutes already, and there was 15 minutes left to go.

"I hope no one found him yet…" Hakkai was turning to his right to see the alley and suddenly something red caught his eye. Hakkai's eyes went wide; he started to follow to the alley.

"Gojyo!" he called out, but then something happened. He bumped into someone, and he fell in the ground with the person he accidentally bumped into.

"Damn…" the person muttered furiously.

"Ah… ite…" Hakkai tried to recover for a moment.

"Hakkai?" the stranger said in surprise.

"Um… sorry…" Hakkai stood up slowly and fixed himself, when he turned to see who that person was it totally surprised.

"Sanzo?" the monk was standing right before him; he was the man who bumped into him. So Sanzo was on Gojyo's trail before Hakkai followed.

"Che… where did that redhead go?" Sanzo looked around; his eyes were concentrating hard on the crowd. After a moment the blond man started to walk off, Hakkai followed him, Sanzo didn't mind as long as the brunette doesn't get in his way.

Ten minutes passed… five left to go…

"Damnation!" Sanzo cursed aloud, he was frustrated that he lost Gojyo. Hakkai was at his back looking relaxed than ever.

"It's okay Sanzo… we'll find him soon" Hakkai said from the back of Sanzo, the monk turned his blond head to Hakkai's direction and gave the brunette a smug smile.

"We? Well… I'm simply trying to find him myself!" Sanzo started to argue with Hakkai. The brunette felt a little mad at the stubborn monk.

"What? Hey-" Hakkai was cut off because he heard a loud husky laughter come from somewhere.

"What was that?" the brunette started to walk straight ahead of the monk, he ignored Sanzo's nasty remarks as he ran off.

"So… what's you're name?" Gojyo started to lean over the girl, the girl was giggling at him.

"Gojyo!" a shout came out from nowhere. Gojyo was a little surprised; he saw Hakkai and Sanzo run up to him.

"What are the two of you doing here?" Gojyo asked puzzled, he wasn't paying attention to the girl.

"What are we doing here?" Hakkai repeated again his question.

"We're simply looking for you! How dare you run off to another girl!" Sanzo scolded Gojyo, he was really mad at the redhead. Hakkai went forward and stopped Sanzo.

"Hey… I found him first!" Hakkai said with a frown and it was true that he found Gojyo first.

"Oh, yeah? I would've found Gojyo first but then someone had bumped right into me!" Sanzo was now arguing with Hakkai.

"I said I'm sorry okay? What is it with you?" Hakkai placed his hands on his hips; he was going to defend himself.

"Um… guys… please… no fighting…" Gojyo waved his hands to cool them off, it didn't work the two men were fighting over him, Gojyo felt like he should run away again. But then something stopped him from doing that.

"Wait… Gojyo's mine… I found him first…" the girl circled her arms around Gojyo's waist possessively. The two men stopped arguing and looked at the rather strange girl. They were a bit jealous because the girl proclaimed Gojyo hers.

"What!" the blond and brunette shouted in anger. Gojyo tried to pull away but the girl's grip was strong.

"Guys… cool down already!" Gojyo was sweating in nervous anxiety.

"Gojyo…" fire burned in both men's eyes. Gojyo stepped back with the girl who clung to him.

"Gojyo…" the girl looked up at him and let go of his waist.

"Y-yeah?" Gojyo was a bit afraid now.

"I have to tell you something…" the girl gave Gojyo a sign to come closer and lend her his ear.

"Uhm…" Gojyo was listening, the monk snorted and the brunette was tapping his foot on the dusty ground.

"I have a little secret to tell you… I am…" the girl stopped for a moment then she continued……

"I'm Goku!" Goku jumped in mid-air. His body easily shed the girl's clothes. A simple dress and a braided wig feel on the ground

"Hahahahaha! I win! I found Gojyo first!" Goku cheered for himself, but then stopped. Gojyo was stoned in his place; Sanzo and Hakkai were completely shocked.

"Is everyone alright?" Goku asked, he waved his hand at the three faces of the men repeatedly.

"Ha?" he waved at Gojyo's face "Ha?" he waved at Hakkai's face "Ha!" lastly he waved at Sanzo's face.

"BAKASARU!" suddenly Sanzo hit Goku hard on the head with a paper fan.

"Ite!" Goku shouted in pain.

Later… on the road… everyone was silent… but then someone broke the peace of it…

"I'm sorry… I was just trying to find-" Goku apologized but Sanzo cut in.

"Not one word from you!" he raised a fist in Goku's face. Then everything was silent again.

What will happen on the next love trial? Hmm… will Hakkai ask Gojyo about Sanzo? Can Goku keep up with them? Well… see you on the next chapter!

(Shyronai: See! I told you that you could make the chapter all over again… except that this inconventionally much better than the one that got erased…

Author: Uresei! – I'm so mad at him…)


	15. Chapter 15: Hakkai: Do you like Sanzo?

**Author's Notes: Ah…** I'm flattered… hehehe… thank you! Sorry to all of you that it took long for me to update… my internet is soo…. BUSTED! But I promise to try my hardest to finish this story! What do you think? Should I finish this hard-ending story? It's kinda' getting complicated… WAAHH! Tell me! What should I do!

"**To bear LOVE with its boundaries"**

**Chapter 15: Hakkai- Do you like Sanzo?**

The group went camping again; the moon was covered by black clouds. The group sat around the fire. They were all so silent, Hakkai laid his head on Gojyo's shoulder, the brunette and the redhead we're staring into the fire. Sanzo on the other hand stared at the two couple in submissive anger. Goku the boy who fell inconveniently silent just stared at the fire, he minded his own business, besides he didn't want to get in Sanzo's way. They were cooking some food, so they all waited.

"Ah… I guess the food is cooked…" Hakkai grabbed the pan; he smiled at his successful cooking. Hakkai was always proud of the things he had done, and he was proud that he made Gojyo happy as his lover.

"Yahoo!" Goku cheered, he was so hungry, and waiting for the food to be cooked made him die in impatient agony. The little boy would usually complain about his stomach, but things are difficult to complain about nowadays.

"Hmm… Goku… you seem so silent lately… you don't complain about you're stomach anymore…" Gojyo rubbed his chin and observed the little boy like he was some kind of experimental specimen. Goku just kept quiet, he didn't answer Gojyo. He didn't want to be a problem for the group, especially to Sanzo, Goku respects his master.

"Yeah… I noticed that about Goku…" Hakkai chimed in; he was worried for Goku's sake. Gojyo nodded his head at Hakkai then looked at Goku once more. Goku just shook his head and smiled at the two men who are worried over him.

"Che… just leave the boy alone…" Sanzo started to defend Goku. The little boy stared at his master in awe. He never knew that Sanzo would care for him, well, yeah he's the master and all. But sometimes Sanzo would be unfeeling and no one could read his emotions. Sanzo was secretive and sacred; this monk was like a saint for Goku.

"Well… I think we should start eating now… I bet everyone's really hungry!" Hakkai smiled softly at Sanzo. The monk just grunts when Hakkai served them.

(Inside Sanzo's head…)

"_Who does this guy think he is!" _Sanzo just eats quietly.

"_I really hate him!" _he glares at the brunette and Hakkai doesn't see it.

"_How dare he question Goku!" _Sanzo snickered.

"_I hope that Gojyo would soon make up his mind!" _the monk spit out something that couldn't be chewed.

"Ah… Hakkai… you're cooking is so delicious!" Gojyo praised the handsome brunette, Sanzo snickered at his appraisal.

"Thank you Gojyo…" Hakkai gave Gojyo one of his warming smiles. Goku enjoyed the great sight before him; the two men were truly a couple.

After their meal the group all had to sleep in sleeping bags. Goku was fast asleep in his own sleeping bag and surprisingly the monk too had fallen asleep in his. Hakkai didn't sleep, he was thinking about Gojyo. He stared at the sleeping redhead's back. Somehow he wanted to learn his relationship with the grumpy monk. He wanted to know how deep it was. After a few minutes, Hakkai's eyes were growing heavy with sleep, but then he woke up when Gojyo sat up. The redhead wasn't sleeping well, Hakkai noticed that Gojyo was sweating hard and breathing hard. Gojyo got up from his sleeping bag and started to walk off somewhere. Hakkai also came out from his sleeping bag and followed the redhead in silence.

"I wonder what's wrong…" Hakkai whispered to himself as he followed Gojyo deep into the darkness. When Hakkai followed the redhead, he stepped on a twig causing it to break, the sound of the breaking twig made Gojyo stop in his tracks.

"Hakkai…" Gojyo muttered his name without looking at him.

"Gojyo… I… uh…" he didn't know what to say, Hakkai just wanted to know what Gojyo was doing or going.

"What are you doing up?" Gojyo turned around to see Hakkai, he was smiling at the brunette, Gojyo wasn't angry at all.

"I was just concerned… uh…" Hakkai looked down to his feet, he felt a little bit guilty, he was caught like a thief. When the brunette looked up again, Gojyo's face was close to his, Hakkai could see closely the handsome features of the redhead.

"Ah… okay…" Gojyo smiled and slowly he bent down his head, he kissed Hakkai softly on the lips. Hakkai blushed, he loved the soft kiss, and he loved every feeling that always erupts inside him.

"Gojyo…" he whispered his name; he brought down Gojyo's head to get another kiss. The redhead didn't hesitate; again he gave Hakkai another blissful kiss. When Gojyo backed up after the kiss, he looked into Hakkai's loving face. The brunette felt a bit restless, his knees buckled, Gojyo held on to Hakkai.

"You seem tired… I think you should rest…" Gojyo smiled and gave Hakkai a soft kiss on the forehead. He then carried Hakkai in a bridal style; Gojyo was about to walk back to camp but Hakkai stopped him.

"Gojyo… I have something to ask of you… please listen…" Hakkai placed his hand on Gojyo's cheek and caressed it lightly. Gojyo stopped walking, he looked into Hakkai's eyes, and he nodded his head obeying the brunette's plead. Hakkai took in a deep breath, what he was going to say will take a lot of courage.

"I'm listening Hakkai…" Gojyo told him, he was reassuring the brunette that he was giving him his attention. Hakkai patted Gojyo's muscled shoulder twice, he wanted to stand on his feet, Gojyo gently let down the brunette. They were both facing each other; Hakkai had a serious look on his face.

"Gojyo… tell me the truth… do you…" Hakkai paused for a moment and took his time to think of the words to his question.

"Do I what?" Gojyo asked with a nervous smile.

"Gojyo… do you like Sanzo?" Hakkai clenched his hands into fists. Gojyo was silent for a moment, the redhead looked away and then looked back at the brunette, Gojyo didn't know what to say.

"Do you love Sanzo?" Hakkai asked more sternly and bold. Gojyo looked at Hakkai with wide eyes; it was like tonight was the night where he had to make the hardest choice in his life.

"Gojyo… do you even love me?" Hakkai asked in a torturing tone. The brunette's body started to shake; Gojyo went forward and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"No! Answer me!" Hakkai pushed Gojyo away. He wanted to learn the truth. He wanted to know if this man does love him.

"I love you Hakkai…" Gojyo said silently, his head bent down. Hakkai let out a calm breath but then Gojyo said something that made him go wild.

"I love Sanzo too…" Gojyo let out everything, he couldn't choose between the two. Hakkai burst into tears, his fists pounding on Gojyo's chest, the redhead took everything in he accepted all the pain and hatred.

"NO! You can only love one! Do you love me!" Hakkai was mad, he wanted to rip Gojyo apart but it wasn't the redhead's fault. Hakkai stopped hitting Gojyo and stayed calm. The redhead enclosed the bewildered Hakkai with his warm hug. Hakkai rested his head on Gojyo's chest and sighed.

"I love you Hakkai… and I'm sorry… are you mad at me?" Gojyo looked down at the pale face. His tanned hands wiped away the tears that stained on Hakkai's pale face.

"I… I love you Gojyo… I can't blame you for anything…" Hakkai hugged Gojyo back. He held unto the redhead tightly, he didn't want to let go of Gojyo. He loves Gojyo too much to even surrender him to Sanzo.

"Hakkai… I love you too…" Gojyo kissed the brunette again, but it was long and lingering. Hakkai licked his lips, memorizing the taste of Gojyo which was sweet and succulent.

"Gojyo…" Hakkai knelt down, his knees were weak. Gojyo was about to kneel down but then Hakkai stopped him. Gojyo looked down at Hakkai; the brunette's hands were working on Gojyo's pants. The redhead gulped as he could feel himself getting hard on the light caress of Hakkai's hands.

"Hakkai… I…" Gojyo was going to stop him but Hakkai hushed him and continued on. His hands slowly undone Gojyo's pants and slowly went down the tanned knees. Hakkai stared longingly at the beautiful sight before him; Gojyo was a man and indeed a gifted one at most! Hakkai was bold, he touched Gojyo's hard manhood, his light caresses made Gojyo start to erect slowly. The agony of being touched like that! The agony of making Hakkai suffer oh so painfully! The agony of choosing between two lovers! Gojyo wanted to cry out loud but he had to control himself.

"Gojyo… I love you so much… I just can't stop loving you anymore…" Hakkai had tears in his eyes, Gojyo wanted to hug him but Hakkai stopped his actions. The brunette wanted to continue pleasuring Gojyo. Slowly Hakkai licked the skin under his testicles making Gojyo moan softly, Hakkai's hand stroke the head of his penis while doing that.

"Hakkai…" Gojyo called out his name softly; the silence heard Gojyo's cries, the wind blissfully and swiftly took the cries in a dying sigh. Hakkai licked the side of Gojyo's penis, making it wet and slippery, Hakkai's hands stroke his testicles with a light caress of a hand. Gojyo placed his hands on Hakkai's shoulders, he grabbed on it tightly. The pleasure swept through Gojyo's whole body, he wanted to give Hakkai his first taste of sensual pleasure.

"Gojyo… lie down on the ground please…" Hakkai was in charge now. He was going to do Gojyo and he was going to do him good. Gojyo lay down on the ground; his eyes were focused on Hakkai's gentle face. Hakkai was still kneeling, slowly he took off his pants and then he settled on top of Gojyo. He let Gojyo slip his hard and erect manhood inside of him.

"Uh… Don't move Gojyo…" Hakkai took in a mouthful of air, and then he started to move. His body went up then down, he was making Gojyo enjoy this; he wanted Gojyo to know that he was a capable lover.

"H-Hakkai… uhg… uhrm…" Gojyo's hand stroke the head of Hakkai's penis. It made the brunette groan in the mad and desiring pleasure. Hakkai's movements grew fast by the pleasurable moments. The two men were breathing hard and sweating hard.

"G-Gojyo!" Hakkai was coming and suddenly he felt afraid of it. His body started to shake but then Gojyo wound his hands on Hakkai's back and then he roughly pulled down the brunette to give him a wild kiss. With one last second, the two men came together.

"Aah!" Hakkai's sat up, his head bent back to face the dark night sky. Gojyo muffled his shout by covering it with his own tanned hand. The brunette collapsed on top of the redhead. Gojyo smirked at Hakkai, the man felt good for him and his lover, Hakkai kissed Gojyo and then totally fell unconscious in his arms.

That night Hakkai had experienced his first immense pleasure with Gojyo. No one heard their cries of pleasure that night also. Gojyo slipped Hakkai in his sleeping bag silently and he too returned to his own. No one suspected them of anything the next morning. Hakkai felt good like a man, Gojyo just felt the same way for Hakkai.

What's going to happen next? What about Sanzo and Goku! It seems that Hakkai doesn't approve of Gojyo's decision and he doesn't approve of Sanzo most of all! Hope to see you on chapter 16!


	16. Chapter 16: OVERDRIVE!

**Author's Notes: (To: Chinese Dragon Keeper) **Waah… thank you so much for cheering me up! I'm so glad that you'll still remain my reader...

Okay! I'll do my best… Thanks also to my other interested readers and please send in you're reviews… try to give me some of you're ideas or comments about my writing… I could really use the information sometimes… hehehe…

**WOO HOO! I got a fun game for everyone! Tell me in every paragraphs, sentences and etc! Tell me how many times the word "Drive" (you can add drive with- es/ing/ed/er…etc! but DROVE can't be counted in!) has been repeated and I will give you a spoiler or another looksie at the next chapter! Hehe! This is soo… fun… just send me the results through you're reviews! **

"**To bear LOVE with its boundaries"**

**Chapter 16: OVERDRIVE!**

(Author: Waah! I can't believe that I've reached this far!)

The morning when everyone woke up to get ready; Hakkai was like an old grumpy man, snapping and glaring at everyone. The monk most of all, had felt great since he had a relaxing night of sleep, and he doesn't know what was going on with Hakkai's behavior. Somehow the brunette made him feel uneasy because his green eyes were glaring at the blond man the whole time until they had to leave for town. When the group was seated in the car, Hakkai was a bit calm behind the wheel and the monk was silent beside him, the two men in the back had their own thoughts and worries. Gojyo felt guilty of his decision, he was too greedy to choose both of the men as his lovers. Sanzo didn't know what happened between the two men last night, so the silence was a bit awkward for the monk. Somehow Sanzo could suspect that Hakkai has this grudge on him since the morning he woke up. Hakkai was really silent in the _drive_; he thought of what he did the morning they left, he remembered glaring angrily at the monk. But that was all he could remember that morning. But for Goku's side, he was just a young boy, he didn't understand one thing, and he didn't understand why Hakkai was ill tempered like Sanzo. Poor Goku… sometimes he wished he was old enough to understand the problems that are within the group.

"So… how many hours till the next town?" Sanzo asked Hakkai without making any eye contact.

"Why do you care!" Hakkai snapped, he was like a time bomb ready to blow in any time.

"Ah…" that was all Sanzo could say. Somehow the monk didn't want to further bother the brunette, and that was a smart thing to do.

"Hakkai… ah… um…" Gojyo leaned in the front and tried to calm Hakkai down.

"Everything's alright Gojyo… just sit down and relax…" Hakkai smiled at Gojyo and calmly focused back on the road. Sanzo looked at Hakkai for a moment; Sanzo was truly puzzled to why Hakkai's attitude became sore towards him and bittersweet to Gojyo. Sanzo just shook his head and stopped worrying about Hakkai. After two hours, Sanzo sat quietly, his thoughts bothering him like hell. Somehow there was a reason towards Hakkai's nasty behavior.

"Ah!" Sanzo exclaimed aloud, it almost made Hakkai jump in his seat in surprise. The two men at the back didn't hear anything.

(Sanzo's thoughts)

"_Can it be?" _Sanzo looked at his side, lavender eyes focused on the brunette beside him.

"_Has Gojyo told him about our relationship!" _Sanzo smiled devilishly, Hakkai didn't see it.

"_Did Gojyo choose me over him?"_ Sanzo raised a blond eyebrow at Hakkai in delight.

"_I wonder if he's jealous?" _Sanzo snorted in satisfaction and relaxed in his seat.

"_Hmm… at least now I can have some fun with Gojyo in front of his face…" _Sanzo laughed in his seat, Hakkai didn't mind Sanzo. Besides the monk is a bit crazy, somehow Hakkai didn't want to know why the blond man did this or that. Meanwhile, Gojyo was in utter grief, he was so unsure of himself, he felt confused. The redhead didn't know how to pick the right lover or the right man he'd spend his life with when the journey ends. Gojyo now knew how much Hakkai meant for him, Hakkai was a strong man and a great sweetheart. On the other hand, Sanzo was also a strong man and a great forceful lover. Both sides are a bit different but if you combine the two it would be very messy. Sanzo is rough and passion burning, Hakkai is soft and sensual loving or you could say compassionate. Either way the two men _drive's_ Gojyo in such sweet agony!

"Gojyo is something bothering you?" Goku looked at him; the little boy was examining the confused face of his redheaded friend.

"Ha? Oh, everything is a-ok!" Gojyo gave Goku a relaxing smile, the little demon smiled back at him and once more stopped worrying about Gojyo.

"Well… I don't see anything yet…" Sanzo started to talk to Hakkai; the brunette got irritated and glared at the monk.

"Just wait… we'll be in the next town in a few hours or so..." Hakkai clenched his teeth tightly; Sanzo could hear the sound of the clashing teeth. The whole mood thing was inverted; Hakkai was the grumpy one while Sanzo was the happy one. The way it is, the whole group was one big mess!

"Hakkai… what's bugging you?" Sanzo rubbed his chin and smiled at the brunette.

"Nothing…" Hakkai said shortly. _"You're the one that's bugging me!"_ Hakkai sniffed his nose and his eyes were totally concentrating on the road rather than Sanzo's sly smile. Hakkai was _driving_ like hell, he took every hump on the ground roughly, he was a mad _driver_. Sanzo and the rest were almost flying out of their seats.

"H-Hakkai! Slow down!" Goku grabbed on to his seat tightly, he didn't want to fall out of the car.

"Hakkai… what's wrong?" Gojyo chimed in worriedly; the redhead also held on to his seat, he didn't want to risk losing his dear life. Hakkai didn't listen to them, he was really mad, and all he did was _drive_ like hell. Sanzo was also scared like hell; he didn't want to further _drive _the brunette mad ever again. Well… only when he's _driving_ the monk promised that he wouldn't piss him off.

"H-Hakkai calm down!" Sanzo yelled at him, he really wants to relax not worry over the benefit of his life.

"I must… get to town… fast…" Hakkai was like a robot, he had no emotions in his eyes. The brunette was MAD! Sanzo, Gojyo and Goku were all pleading for him to stop but Hakkai couldn't hear them. His _driving_ was like his feelings, mad and utterly violent, this was the first time the group had altogether experienced this about Hakkai. The ground was getting rougher and the rocks were getting rockier by the speeding moment. Goku was already clutching on the front seat, his short legs are constantly in midair. The little boy was flying and dearly pleading the brunette to slow down. Gojyo was eagerly trying to pull himself nearer to Hakkai so that he could smack that man back to reality.

"Hakkai! Snap out of it!" Gojyo called out to him, but still the brunette didn't listen to him, and he continued to _drive_ without any limits. The whole while everyone were working on how to survive in this hardcore _drive_! Whenever they passed by demons that wanted to fight them for the sutra, Hakkai would just simply run over them like they were nothing. Sanzo felt utterly disbelieving; he never knew that Hakkai had a much bigger ego than he had. Gojyo totally knew that this was the result of his decision. The redhead wasn't surprised of this madness at all, since he had already experienced that with his dead stepmother. The time was passing by; thirty minutes seemed hard enough for the men to hold on to this madness.

"HAKKAI! I can't hold on any longer!" Goku pleaded, Gojyo was afraid now, he didn't want anyone to get hurt especially for Goku. The little demon had no interest in part-taking such madness! Gojyo was going to stop Hakkai, even if it would hurt the brunette more. Gojyo grabbed on to the front seat, he moved closer to Hakkai with such force. His long red hair bothered him for a moment the wind was persistent as Hakkai's _driving _but he still got close to the brunette.

"Hakkai! Stop this now! You'll kill us all if you continue to _drive_ crazy like this!" Gojyo slapped Hakkai hard on the right side of his face where it was easy to reach. When Gojyo slapped him, he tried to hold on with his other hand, it was hard to get Hakkai to snap out of it by talking to him and so he decided to slap him back to his senses.

"H-Hakkai…" Goku started to fade away, he couldn't hold on any longer. His little hands unclenched from the seat he was holding unto. The boy let go, he was going to fly away and slam his poor little body on the hard rocky ground.

"Goku!" Gojyo screamed the little demon's name. Gojyo let go too, his body reached next to Goku's, it was good timing that Gojyo caught up with the boy. The redhead wrapped his body unto Goku, trying to protect him from harm. The first minute the two bodies were floating in midair and then the next they fell roughly on the ground. The bodies rolled on the ground roughly, battering Gojyo's body by the hard impact of the landing. The redhead had scratches and cuts from the sharp rocks that were on the ground. Gojyo succeeded in protecting the innocent little boy. But Gojyo's body was fragile from the bruises and all the injuries he got through his heroic actions.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai stepped on the break and made a u-turn towards the two men that lay on the ground. Hakkai snapped back to his senses when Gojyo's body flew away like a light-weighted paper. Sanzo was concerned of his lover. He didn't know that Gojyo would do something crazy as to sacrifice himself over the little boy's life. The monk and the brunette stepped out of the car, they ran towards the two injured men, but Goku was just fine no injury or scratches on him. Hakkai knelt down beside Gojyo; he was trying to wake him up.

"Gojyo! Wake up!" Hakkai shook Gojyo like crazy, the redhead woke up, and his face portrayed pain. Sanzo tended to Goku, the monk was relief that Goku was alright.

"H-Hakkai…" Gojyo stammered, Hakkai had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry… I was mad… that's all…" Hakkai kissed Gojyo's forehead and smiled softly into his face. Gojyo couldn't say anything; he weakly raised his hand and patted Hakkai's head like a kid.

"Baka…" Gojyo whispered weakly and gave Hakkai a brilliant but cocky smile. Hakkai laughed, his senses calm, his body relaxing.

"Well… I guess we should continue the journey…" Hakkai carried Gojyo back to the car. Goku allowed the redhead to rest his head on his little lap. After all, Gojyo went through hell to stop this madness. Everyone was relieved from the event of Hakkai's mad behavior. Hakkai once again drove with calmness, not only that also he drove with a smile on his face. The monk just went silent and waited in his seat. Gojyo slept on Goku's lap and the little boy was glad that everything seemed right again.

"Ha… at least no one is dead…" Goku said to himself, he was also getting sleepy. When they arrived in town, they went to a motel and Gojyo the redhead carried Goku to bed.

Aww… such a happy ending… But this is not the last chapter! Hehe… If you want more thrills and you want to know the ending… then keep reading and I hope the story will be good for you! See you in the next chapter! Oh, yeah! Don't forget to send me the results of the game I gave you! Hehehe…


	17. Chapter 17: Goku and Gojyo

**Author's Notes:** After how many months!!! Golly! I'm back!!!!!! Sorry for the delay… Third Year High School has put me quite to the highest and toughest challenge ever! Hehe… But now I have time to make a story or two… I feel sad… I don't want to abandon this good story! I just made another one… in the category of Haru Wo Daiteita… My story is entitled "Off Stage"… I don't think you'll like my writings that much… My writing skills have grown a bit rusty… Hope you'll enjoy this chapter…

"**To bear LOVE with its boundaries"**

**Chapter 17: Goku and Gojyo**

Time is unsuspecting, you never know when it rains or when it shines. And you'll never know which seasons it is, all you know is that you have to survive in this world, nothing should concern you. Nothing at all, let loose your emotions and decide the actions you have to take on to make it on your own.

_Ting… ting…_

The wind blew by swiftly, the wind chimes making tinkling sounds; the sound was carried in the wind. Leaves started to fall on the ground, making it into piles. There was peace and quiet, the chi flow was balanced. Nothing could destroy such tranquility, not even the demons themselves could disrupt this peace. Except for…

"Ite!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A huge cry came out of nowhere, the birds and the animals went hysterical by that piercing sound, they were afraid that something bad was going to happen. Curious eyes even stared at the scene.

"Gojyo! Sshhh… Don't shout… You're going to catch unwanted attention…" Hakkai was covering Gojyo's mouth with his hand; slowly he took a little look at his back and saw that the people in the hotel that they were staying at were staring at them. The brunette smiled and waved at the people to let them know that they shouldn't worry about a thing. After a minute, the people went back to doing their business; Hakkai sighed and continued to aid his lover.

"You shouldn't have shouted…" Hakkai said again, he placed some medicine on the scratches and started to place some bandages on the wounded areas.

"Well… The way you're treating my wounds hurts a lot… And not only that I didn't get these scratches and bruises without your help…" Gojyo eyed the brunette, he was a bit mad, he couldn't help it. Hakkai wasn't gentle with him like before and he can't stand it, the pain was unbearable.

"I know that I was reckless but I'm sorry okay?!" Hakkai raised his voice, he was in a bad mood again, and he just couldn't control himself anymore. It seems that he has gone mad after discovering that Gojyo loved Sanzo and he chose them both as his lovers.

"I just…" Hakkai couldn't stand it any longer; suddenly he dropped the first aid kit on the ground and walked away from Gojyo. The brunette walked away, feeling so mad and confused, leaving Gojyo in pain and a bit regretful for being a bit of a jerk.

"Hakkai…" Gojyo said softly, calling for his lover when he couldn't reach for him. The redhead seated silently and stared at the blooming flowers in the garden. He heard someone sit beside him, but he just didn't give a damn.

"Love has its boundaries… and you have to bear with it…" the voice was soft and calm, it was the voice of a youth, yet his experience seemed way more advance than his. Gojyo took a little glance to his side and to his surprise; it was Goku who sat beside him.

"Goku…" Gojyo said dumbfounded, he couldn't believe that the little boy was telling these things to him. He just couldn't believe…

"Love is an unfaltering emotion… But it's a useless emotion that creates a lot of trouble… Like misunderstanding and jealousy… I wouldn't like that at all… But I'm curious… I want to take the chance… I want to take risks… But I don't know who could love me… I don't know what to do either…" Goku looked down at his hands, he gripped it tightly, Gojyo examined the boy but he couldn't read any emotion. _Was it pain? Or anguish that Goku was feeling?_ The torment of one who has been alone for how many centuries… Hiding in the dark like a scared child who is afraid to go out and face the world… It is unbearable…

"Gojyo… watching you and Hakkai… I… somehow feel a bit… happy for you… But then I… I felt jealous that you could have someone's love, even my master…" Goku unclenched his hands and looked up with sad eyes at Gojyo. The redhead was silent, he stared daringly back at Goku's devoid golden eyes.

"I wanted to love once… But all things just fade away and if all things do fade away… then love can fade away… That's why I could never love just like you, Hakkai and Sanzo… Never can I feel the warmth of it, the hope that comes from it, the positive experience you from it… None of it…" Goku look to his side and smiled at Gojyo, his smile was a fragile and sad one, the redhead didn't say anything but placed an arm around the little boys shoulder.

"But this is my decision… To take part on a journey to the west with you guys by my side… I want help a lot of people… I want to protect everyone… Even if that person can't accept me for who I am… Just like Sanzo…" after saying that he remained silent, Gojyo stared at nothing but air, he was thinking of what to say. Then he sighed and nodded his head, he was going to apologize to Goku.

"I'm sorry Goku… I never meant for you to be caught up in the middle… I… Just like you said… There are always a lot of troubles when it comes to love… And… The trouble is… I'm confused; I don't know who I should love… I'm sorry…" Gojyo said softly, the boy heard all he said, but still he didn't budge. The redhead sighed and sat back a bit to look up at the clear blue sky. Goku too looked up and sighed.

"Goku… You don't need love to be happy… All you need is friends… and that's why were here for you… Me, Hakkai and Sanzo… Even if the monk gets really mad around you, just don't take it too seriously. He's just a blond furious monk after all…" Gojyo smiled at the boy, the boy looked straight into those red bloody eyes and he knew then that Gojyo meant it. Goku's eyes widened and tears started to stream out slowly. Gojyo laughed a bit and wiped some of the tears on Goku's chin. The boy sniffed and suddenly placed his arms around the redhead for a tight hug, Gojyo gasped at the sharp pain, but he didn't make any move or sound to ruin the moment. After a minute or two, Goku let go of Gojyo, the little boy smiled up at him.

"Thank you Gojyo… I am glad that I have you as a friend…" Goku smiled again, this time his smile was filled with happiness, the little boy walked merrily away after that.

"Gojyo…"

"Huh?" Someone called for him, Gojyo looked around and he saw Sanzo come out from the shadows.

_Was he listening?_ Gojyo asked himself…

"Hmm…" Sanzo looked serious; Gojyo stood up and walked towards him.

"What's the matter?" Gojyo asked concerned about the blond man, Sanzo's eyes stared right back at the red ones, it was ferocious and mad.

"You BAKA!!! Who are you calling a blond furious monk?! Eh?!" Sanzo took out his paper fan and hit Gojyo like hell. Gojyo tried to shield himself but he was too late.

"Ite! Okay! I'm sorry! I was just cheering the boy up!" Gojyo said in his defense, Sanzo didn't stop hitting the redhead, he was so furious.

"You call that cheering up?! Sounds like you were talking badly about me behind my back!" Sanzo was merciless; he continued to beat Gojyo with his paper fan until the redhead begged him to stop.

"Gojyo…" Hakkai sighed, he sat by the window looking down to see the two men fighting, but Gojyo was fighting it was Sanzo striking the man with blows from his dreadful paper fan. After a few minutes, Hakkai laughed, they looked so silly. Especially Gojyo, Sanzo was like a furious girlfriend who couldn't take a joke and the redhead seemed to be a hopeless boy friend who was caught doing something naughty.

"Someday Gojyo… You will make up your mind…" Hakkai said silently. He stared down at the blond man that he hated so much and still he protects him.

Gojyo was running around trying to avoid the blond man who was clearly trying to strike him with the paper fan. Goku was laughing at the scene.

"Don't you run away from me! You… You Bastard!!!!" Sanzo yelled out. Gojyo kept on running till there was no end.

What will be the continuation? Who will end up with who? Well... You can find out in the next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18: Departure

**Author's Notes: sniff FINALLY! The first story I have ever completed! EVER!!! Sianara my reviewees and for those who just read… This is the last chapter…**

"**To bear LOVE with its boundaries"**

**Chapter 18: Departure**

**(FINAL DECISION)**

The sun rose up brightly, the curtains couldn't even stop the glowing light. In the bed a certain half breed groaned, the light was blinding him and he felt his head throbbing.

"I hate mornings…" the redhead sat up in bed and said softly. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and got off the bed. He walked around the bed to go to the bathroom. He stretched his body and stripped himself of his pants and underwear. He turned on the shower and set the temperature perfectly. He entered the shower and relaxed as the water hit his body. He closed his eyes and thought about some things. He thought about yesterday, the way Goku talked to him and the way he understood much about love from his point of view. Gojyo felt sorry for the little guy but he should do something right and finally make his decision.

"Hakkai…" Gojyo said softly, he thought about his best friend and now lover. He met Hakkai first and he felt something he couldn't describe when they first met. The brunette changed his life a lot and it totally caught him off guard, he even met Sanzo through him.

"Sanzo baka…" Gojyo laughed softly, he thought that the monk was just too much of a laugh for him. Sanzo was a lustful being, he may be a monk but he had his own dirty secrets. But he just couldn't understand why he had ended up with that blond fool. He knew that Goku was the first to meet him, but why Gojyo?

Silence was all there was inside the bathroom, Gojyo thought a lot about it and finally he made his decision. He knew that it was right and because he knew that that person was supposed to be with him since the day they first met. They were destined in short and he wouldn't throw that opportunity away. He wanted love which he couldn't get from his step mother and he couldn't get respect from his brother. And all that he couldn't get he could have it through one person. And that person had loved him all the time.

_Later…_

Everyone waited for him downstairs at the lobby. Hakkai was outside preparing the thing they needed for their next trip and Sanzo was as usual scolding Goku for buying too much food. When Gojyo was going down the staircase, Hakkai joined the monk and Goku. Gojyo smiled at them and greeted them good morning.

"Good morning Gojyo…" Hakkai smiled softly at the red head, Sanzo snorted and said good morning.

"Hwa! What took you so long?! I'm getting hungry again because I had to wait for so long!" Goku waved his arms in the air and a vein popped out his head. Sanzo hit Goku with the paper fan after when Goku begged him to buy pork buns.

"Sanzo…" Gojyo said softly, his head down. Then he looked up and faced Hakkai and gave the man a small smile.

"Hakkai… I… I love you… I want you to be my life companion do you accept?" Gojyo said with a blush, Hakkai was surprised at this and Sanzo just snorted.

"Gojyo… I love you too! And I accept!" Hakkai had tears in his eyes and ran to Gojyo to give him a big hug. Goku gulped back his tears and took a little look at Sanzo. And for the first time, Sanzo gave up and had a bright smile on his face. The monk was glad that Gojyo was happy; he didn't want to torture the redhead anymore if this was his final decision. Sanzo looked at the little boy beside him and gave him a soft smile. Goku was surprised at this unusual behavior but he gave a smile back to his master.

"Well… Let's all go now!" Goku said cheerfully, everyone went outside and sat in their respective seats. Hakkai started the car and drove away, Goku and Gojyo were fighting at the back seat and the blond monk got furious and shut them up. When they were far away from the village Sanzo did something to get their spirits up.

"Let's head WEST!" Sanzo shouted and everyone cheered. Hakkai drove a little faster; they were heading towards the sun. To the west which was the direction to the sun, where they would finally end their journey together.

THE END


End file.
